


You give me something

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Artist Clarke, Bubble Bath, Clarke, Clexa, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Girls Kissing, Masturbation, Minor Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rich Lexa, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, lexa woods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lexa is a psychiatrist and Clarke is a misguided artist.  Clarke has made some questionable choices in her past, but Lexa is one thing that feels so right.  Were they forced to come together or was it fate?Mostly focused on Clarke and Lexa, very few side stories...plenty of sexy Clexa moments!G!p Lexa story





	1. Therapy and Self-Help

Clarke walked through the door of Lexa’s office for her first session. _Therapy required by court order…this should be fun, Lexa thought._

This was not Lexa’s typical patient. She mostly catered to rich professionals who paid quite a hefty price to see her. She agreed to fit Clarke Griffin in her schedule as a favor to a friend. Costia, Lexa's long time, childhood friend, was a judge who said she had seen Clarke in court a few times over the years.  She was a sweet girl who always seemed to be mixed up with the wrong people and could never seem to find her way.

When Clarke walked in, Lexa thought she was nothing like she pictured she would be. The girl had on tight black jeans and a black t-shirt. She had gorgeous blonde hair with pink ends and a fit body. She was gorgeous, but you could see in her eyes that she had a tough life.  
“Hello you must be Clarke.”

  
“You must be Dr. Woods.”

  
“That's right. Why don't you come take a seat Clarke.”

  
Clarke walked over and circled around the chair for a minute as if to threaten that she was not going to follow orders.

  
“Please, Clarke, have a seat” Lexa said again.  
Clarke hesitantly sat down. It was obvious she did not want to be there.

  
“Why don't you tell me a little bit about why you're here, Clarke.”

  
“I'm here because the judge ordered me to be here.”

  
“Care to elaborate?”

  
“Dr. Woods? Isn't that your job to figure out what's wrong with me?”

  
“Why do you assume that I think something is wrong with you?”

  
Following that, Clarke sat back in the chair a little and her body language seemed instantly more relaxed. For the first time since she walked in the room she focused on Dr. Woods. She was a beautiful woman. She was tall and thin with long brown curls cascading over her shoulder. She was sexy but not like other women.  There was something else about her. Maybe it was the way seem to be two things at once. She seemed to be very feminine but there was something masculine about her; she seemed to be very confident, yet there was an awkward shyness; she was gorgeous but definitely a girl who can get dirty.

  
Clarke seemed distracted for a moment as she studied the brunette.

  
“Clarke what are you thinking about?”

  
“Hmmm? Nothing.” Clarke decides to see how far she can push the woman. “Why don't you tell me about yourself. Alexandria is it?”

  
“Actually it's Dr. Woods. And this therapy session is not for me.”

  
“Ha. Right… most psychiatrist have more problems than their patients.”

  
“That may be Clarke, but I wasn't ordered by a judge to be here... you were. If what you want is to not be here, I suggest you cooperate. Why don't you spend your time at least trying to convince me that you don't need to be here.”

  
“Listen Miss Woods”

  
“Doctor …Dr. Woods”

  
“Listen _doctor_ woods. I know myself very well and I don't need a hot shot psychiatrist to let me know who I am.” _Regardless of how beautiful you are, she thought._

  
“Okay Clarke you're free to go. I hope prison treats you better.”

  
Clarke stood up and locked her eyes with for a moment before walking out of the room.

As soon as she walked out Lexa let out a huge sigh and fell back into her chair as if completely exhausted. _What the fuck just happened?..._ Generally, people who came to her paid a lot of money to be there and wanted to be there. She was doing this for Costia but didn't know how much she could take.

  
Clarke walked out of the room and couldn't believe that not only did she fuck up her chance to get help...she fucked up her chance to have her charges dropped and she may have fucked up her chance to spend time with the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. _God Clarke why? Why couldn't you just sit in the chair quietly? Why did you walk out? Okay I can go back in there I can pretend I forgot something ...okay this is going to be fine._

  
The door to Lexa's office swing open and startled her in her chair. She quickly jumped up fixing her suit jacket. She looked alarmed.

  
“Clarke? Changed your mind?”

  
“Sorry, I think I may have left my sunglasses.”

  
She glances around the room for a moment and notices the sunglasses on the blondes head. “On your head, Clarke.”

  
“Oh thanks”, She says with an embarrassed giggle. “I didn't even realize.”

  
Lexa cut her off...  
“Clarke there's still time left in your session. Are you sure you don't want to stay?” Lexa nervously bites her bottom lip as she waits for Clarke to answer. She can see in Clarke's face that she doesn't want to go.

  
Clarke sat back down in the chair across from Lexa and just spent the next five minutes trying not to stare but taking in her beauty.

  
Lexa finally broke the silence, “look, Clarke, I know you don't want to be here, but I'm really not a bad person and if you let me, I might be able to help. At the very least I can help keep you out of jail and although I don't know you, I have a good feeling you don't belong there.”

  
“What is it you think you know about me? Do you think you know me because you read my file?”

  
“You read some trumped up charges and you think I am a sad girl who sells her body and drugs to make money?”

  
“Then tell me…how do you make money, Clarke?”

  
“I sell street art. I draw or paint pictures of people. It doesn't make much money but it's the only thing I've ever really loved.”

  
“Do you have any pictures of your art?”

  
“Not with me. But maybe next time I can draw you. Your beauty certainly is inspiring.”

  
Lexa ignored the comment and continued talking, “I have no idea what kind of hardships you're going through and I'm not the one to judge you. What I do know is that Judge Costia is a friend of mine and she called me to do this as a personal favor so she obviously feels you don't belong in the system. I've known Costia for a long time and this is not typical, so I figured to give it a shot because you must be special.”

  
“No, trust me, I'm not special. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty much invisible.”

  
“What makes you say that Clarke?”

  
“People have never been able to see past my circumstance. I was in a juvenile detention center as a teenager and when I got out I was living on my own. I had to fend for myself for so many years and I'm not proud of the decisions I made but I did what I had to do to survive.”

  
“Maybe life should be about more then just surviving, Clarke.”

  
“Maybe.”

  
“Sorry Clarke, I have another appointment so I hate to say it, but our time is up. I hope you will be willing to come back.”

  
Clarke got up to walk out, frustrated that their time was over. Lexa had two more appointments left in the day, but unfortunately, all she could think about was Clarke. What was it about this girl? Sure she was beautiful, but it's not like Lexa has never seen any other beautiful patients before. There's something about her eyes. Every time their eyes met, it was almost impossible to look away. She was mesmerizing.

  
Clarke left the building feeling sad. She felt like for the first time in a long time somebody saw her for who she was and for her that was rare. Mostly, she was dismissed as the hooker, the drug dealer, the delinquent. Clarke pretended she didn't want to be there but in reality, she walked 30 minutes to get to Dr. Woods’ office. Clarke thought about Dr. Woods the entire walk home. She replayed the conversations over and over again, and of course sometimes she added in little elements of fantasy, wondering what it would be like to kiss her soft, pillowy lips.  
Clarke was quickly brought back to reality as she approached her run-down apartment building. People were outside on the steps drinking and doing drugs. She lived in a pretty bad neighborhood so this was not uncommon.

  
“Hey, Clarke… baby… how you doing Mama? You want some of this? The guy said, gesturing to the drugs. What you going to do for this, baby? You got something for me?”

  
“I'm good” Clarke said, with a scowl, and continued up the stairs to her building.

  
She opened the door to her depressing apartment. There was one small bedroom, a loveseat and a small table for 2 by the kitchen. Sometimes her ex, Finn, stayed there, since he helped pay, but other than that, she didn’t have many visitors. She walked over and open the refrigerator which was mostly bare, but reheated some leftovers from the night before. Clarke was not a great cook, and ate take out most of the time.

  
A few days had passed since Clark's appointment and she couldn't shake this woman. Over the past few days she's probably sketched Dr. Woods at least a dozen times. It almost seemed obsessive but in Clarke's case, it made her feel a little less lonely. She had another appointment with Dr. Woods at the end of the week but she really wanted to talk to her. She missed her voice she missed her beautiful green eyes. Finally, she picked up the phone.

  
“Hello. This is Dr. Woods.”

  
“Hi Dr. Woods! This is Clarke. Clarke Griffin. I actually forgot my appointment time for tomorrow.”

  
“No problem, Clarke, let me check for you. Looks like your appointment is at 6 p.m. tomorrow.”

  
“Oh right. Okay. Thanks Dr. Woods. I'll see you tomorrow at 6.”

  
“Great I'm excited to see you... I mean... I'm glad you decided to come back.”

  
_Did she say she's excited to see me? Her voice sounded so cute when she was excited. Clarke what's wrong with you? Why are you totally crushing on your doctor? Your therapist none-the-less who's going to expect you to tell her all of your darkest secrets..._

  
_Oh my God Lexa thought what are you doing Lexa. Did you just tell a patient that you're excited to see them?_

  
At the next appointment, they talked a lot about how she got into this situation. Lexa learned that she was with her friend/ex/occasional roommate, Finn, who is, in fact, a pimp. He got arrested and also had drugs in the house and Clarke got arrested with him.

  
“So, are you and Finn still in a relationship?” Lexa asked.

  
“Is this part of my therapy? Or are you asking for your own personal knowledge, doctor?”

  
“Which way are you more likely to answer?” Lexa playfully replied.

  
“Either. I guess I just like watching you squirm in your seat a bit… No. Finn and I are not in a relationship, but it’s complicated. And for your personal knowledge, he wasn’t a good lover.”

  
Lexa blushed and a part of her knew she was into this woman by how uncomfortable it was to hear of her sex life, but she prodded on (partly to satisfy her own interests).

  
“So what made him a bad lover?”

  
“He was just selfish. He never cared to do what felt good for me. It was always about how fast he could get off. Like I was just another hole to put something in.”

  
That statement made Lexa's stomach turn…Clarke was worth so much more than that.  
“I would never use you that way…I mean…not you. I mean any woman… nevermind. Hopefully you have found someone better since then?,” Lexa asks with curiosity.

  
“I haven’t found someone better. Or someone at all. I know it is hard to believe, given my reputation, but I haven’t been with anyone in a long time.”

  
Clarke started sketching Lexa as they talked. After the conversation, she handed Dr. Woods the paper. Lexa’s face looked gorgeous, the detail was astonishing, but Clarke drew her legs and body twisted up.

The picture was drawn to provide the viewer an understanding that Lexa was hiding something and that the sexual tension had her knotted up. Lexa was amazed at the detail in the sketch and the emotion that jumped off the paper. Clarke was really, really talented.

  
“Well…what do you think?” Clarke asked.

  
“It’s amazing. Truly. Can I keep it?”

  
“Yes. Of course. But first tell me what you think of the body language,” Clarke said with a sly grin.

  
“Hmmm. Interestingly accurate,” she admitted.

  
\-------------------------

  
Clarke has been seeing Dr. Woods for about two months now. It was typical for their sessions to be flirty with some uncomfortable sexual tension. Lexa learned so much about Clarke and when she reported back to Costia, she made it clear that Clarke was involved with some interesting characters, but she wasn’t a criminal. Her drug tests were clean, her records were expunged and she no longer needed to see Dr. Woods.

Lexa believed in Clarke and her talent and she thought of her often. She may have even started falling for her…but Lexa never really took a chance with anyone. She was going to tell Clarke tomorrow that it was their last appointment.

  
The next day Clarke arrived at the office 10 minutes early and dripping wet. It was raining and although she had an umbrella it was that sideways attacking rain that you couldn't avoid.

  
The last patient stepped out 6 p.m. sharp and Clarke entered the office. Wow, Clarke, what happened? Is it really raining that hard?

“Well it is raining pretty hard but I also walked here…I don't drive and It's about 30 minute walk from here.”

  
“Why not take a cab?”

  
“Well…some of us don’t have money to take a cab everywhere.”

  
Lexa looked slightly embarrassed for sounding like a pretentious jerk…”Hopefully it stops raining by the time we're done.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“So how's it been going this week Clarke?”

  
_Other than missing you? she thought._

  
“Everything's fine. Can we talk about you for a minute? I know you said these sessions are about me, but you know so much about me and I don’t even know basic information about you.”

  
“Actually, yes. You can ask me whatever you want today. I may not answer…but you can ask.”

  
“Really? Ok...Are you married? Do you have any kids?”

  
“No, Clarke. Not married. No kids.”

  
“How is that possible? A gorgeous woman like you? I mean...”

  
"How about your family?  What are they like? Your mom? Dad? Any siblings?”

  
“I love my father, he was my best friend. He was smart… funny. I remember one time as I was getting into adolescent years I was talking to him about my boyfriend and my father said ‘remember when you were little, daddy would always tell you that you can come to me for anything? Tell me anything?’ I looked happily at him and said yeah Dad I remember. My dad jokingly said ‘yeah…I don’t want to know that much anymore’ and we laughed about it for years.  The poor guy had to hear way more than any father should know about their daughter. 

  
So what is your relationship like with your dad now?

  
“My mom and my dad have both passed. It is just me and my sister Anya now. Our parents owned a large printing company, and Anya is often traveling and working hard to keep it going.”

  
“Wait. This is weird. Why are you suddenly answering my questions? You never talk about yourself.”

  
“Well, Clarke…I have good news. Your record has been expunged, so this will be our last session together.”

  
“Wait! What? What if I still need you? Clarke said, as tears filled her eyes.”

  
“I am not sure you ever needed me Clarke. It may have been me that needed you.”

  
Time is up, Clarke. You are my last so I'll walk you out. Clarke grabbed her umbrella and started out the door. It was barely drizzling, but it was getting a little chilly and dark. Lexa felt bad as she got into her warm, dry car.  
“Can I offer you a ride, Clarke?”

  
There's no way Clarke wanted Lexa to see where she lived. “It's okay, I'm good.”

  
She gave the girl a sad smile. “Ok, good luck, Clarke. I hope to see you again.”  As soon as Lexa shut the car door and pulled away, she started sobbing uncontrollably. She hated that she just ended things with Clarke like that, but what could she do? She only made it about two blocks before it started down pouring. _What are you doing, Lexa? She is not your patient anymore, she thought._ She quickly turned the car around and headed back in the direction Clarke was walking.

She thought she'd have to look harder to find Clarke, but as she pulled back to where her office was, Clarke was standing against the wall under an awning, with tears streaming down her face. She noticed Lexa pull-up, quickly wiped her tears and started walking away. Lexa rolled down the window. “Clarke? CLARKE?” She yelled a little louder. “Come on Clarke. Get in. Let me drive you home?”

  
“Clarke…maybe you are good, but I'm not.. _I'M NOT good_. Please? Let me drive you home?”

She turned around and saw sincerity and genuine care in her eyes. It was also obvious that Lexa had been crying, so she walked over and got into the passenger door. They really didn't say anything to each other on the drive. Clarke simply gave her directions.

As they approached Clarke's apartment building, there were cop cars…four of them... and some guys being put in handcuffs. Clarke looked embarrassed, but Lexa ignored the situation and kept driving.

  
“Where are you going?”

  
“Back to my house. I can't just leave you there.”

  
Clarke chuckled, “ its not that uncommon, it's fine.”

  
“Clarke… I can't”, she said in a whisper and Clarke just nodded.

  
“Dr. Woods, really it's ok...”

  
The brunette looked over with a sweet smile. “Please, call me Lexa.”

  
Clarke smiled back, “Okay... Lexa.”

  
They pulled up to Lexa’s apartment and parked. The doorman greeted her as he held the door “good evening Miss Woods.”  
“Good Evening John. Thank you.”

  
Lexa used her own key in the elevator to bring them to her 14th floor penthouse. The elevator door opened to a foyer and off to the left, there was a formal dining room with a wet bar. To the right, there was a breakfast nook under a large glass dome skylight. Lexa continued to show Clarke the rest of the place which had four bedrooms, four bathrooms, an eat-in kitchen, living room, an office and a view of Central Park. Everything was gorgeously decorated and perfectly placed.

  
The master bedroom has clean white linens, with gold accents that would be expected of an elite hotel. And the master bathroom is equally luxurious, featuring a whirlpool tub with windows also overlooking Central Park. Clarke couldn’t help but picture the gorgeous brunette, naked, with her tanned skin, spread out across the clean white bed.

  
“Clarke, please make yourself at home. I'm not rushing you but whenever you're ready I can show you to the spare room where you can sleep.”

  
“Doctor Woods…I mean... Lexa… you really don't need to do this I can go back to my apartment tonight.”

  
“I can drive you back if that's really what you want Clarke. How about I order us something to eat first?”

“Yeah eating sounds good.”

  
“Do you like Italian? A friend of mine has a three Michelin star restaurant, that is known for its authentic Italian food with a modern twist. I can have someone bring us a great selection of food to try. Would you be interested in some wine as well?”

  
“Sounds great. Do you mind if I turn on the TV for a while?” Clarke asked.

  
“No, please, go ahead. I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. Would you like me to get you something to wear? You really should get out of those wet clothes.”

  
Clarke flashed a soft smile, “sure, that would be great.”

  
The women started with a bottle of wine over dinner as they made some small talk. After dinner both sat on the couch and watched TV and shared another bottle. They had gone from flirty eye contact and a polite amount of space between them, to hungry stares, and plenty of excuses for touching each other whenever we laughed or tried to get each other’s attention. It felt really comfortable and Lexa loved the company.

  
Clarke turned toward Lexa and gently placed her hands on the sides of her face. “Thanks for saving me from the rain…and the mess outside my apartment… you’re my hero,” she said with a giggle.

  
Lexa placed her hands over Clarke's, moving them from her face. “I think you’re drunk,” she said.

  
“I think you are stunning,” Clarke whispered as her eyes closed and her head leaned on the back of the couch.

  
The sexual energy was intense until the moment Clarke passed out. Lexa was actually glad Clarke was too drunk to notice her cock twitch and jump when she put her hands on her face. She so badly wanted to lean in and kiss her. Clarke was fast asleep and Lexa wasn't sure whether she should move her to the bedroom or not. She didn't want to freak her out, so she left her on the couch. Lexa stared at Clarke for a while and thought to herself how crazy this was. Sure, they were flirty sometimes, but she didn't even know if Clarke was into women. And to further complicate things if she was into women... would should be into a woman with male parts?

  
Ugh… this whole thing is just crazy. Lexa went to her room got under the clean, soft bedding. She was so relaxed having Clarke under the same roof as her and she couldn't help but wish that Clarke was in bed next to her.  She imagined what she would do with Clarke next to her and she felt herself growing harder with each thought. Without thinking, she slid her hand into her pants and rubbed her palm against her lengthening cock. After two strokes she quickly removed her hand. _God Lexa…you really need to control yourself she thought._ As a distraction she got up to get herself a drink.

  
Little did she know that Clarke was awakened by the same thoughts. Clarke couldn't help but swoon over the way that Lexa cared for her tonight. She also thought of how beautiful she was... how soft her skin looked… how she spoke with calm, quiet confidence.

She wished she could slip into Lexa's bed. She had a good feeling Lexa would know exactly how she needed to be touched.  Not wanting to mess up Lexa's obviously expensive loungewear, she slid her pants off and slowly traced two slick fingers through the crease of her pussy that had been wet since dinner. She rubbed tight circles around her clit and was quietly moaning to herself. She was so turned on by the thought of Lexa, and she needed to feel something inside her. She pushed her two fingers in her wet opening and teased herself by just barely putting her fingertips in and as she moved them in and out then gradually went deeper and deeper.

  
As Lexa walked toward the kitchen and the living room where she left Clarke, she heard soft moans. The way the room was laid out, the back of the couch blocked Lexa’s view of Clarke. She didn't see anything other than her bare legs spread over the couch, but she heard the slick sounds of her pussy and Clarke mumbling to herself, imagining Lexa, “mmm. You want it? Let me hear you beg for it.”

  
As Clarke was alternating between fingering herself and rubbing her clit, her stomach start to tighten she knew she was getting close until she heard a gasp.

  
“Clarke, I'm so sorry. I was just getting a drink. Nevermind...I'm going.” Lexa quickly went back to her room, hoping that Clarke didn’t notice her hard dick forcing a tent in the front of her sweatpants.

  
“Lexa? Fuck!”

  
_That did not just fucking happen, Clarke thought._ Only...looking down at her bare legs and dripping pussy, she was pretty sure it just did happen. She quickly pulled her pants back on and hopped off the couch. She nervously paced the kitchen for a moment before she noticed there was a pen and paper on the counter where Lexa had earlier written their dinner order. Clarke flipped over the paper and jotted down a note.

“Lexa, I'm so sorry and so embarrassed I will return your clothes. – Clarke”

  
Clarke quietly escaped and asked the doorman if he could call her a cab.


	2. Do You Have Something For Me

Lexa had no idea that Clarke had left. If Lexa thought she couldn't stop thinking of Clarke before, it just became impossible. The image of Clarke half naked on her couch, pleasuring herself, was burned into her mind. And the sounds...oh my God…the sounds! _Who was Clarke imagining? Who did she want to beg for it?_   She would give anything to hear those moans every day of her life.

There's no way Lexa could avoid touching herself now… she was so hard it was painful. She locked herself in her bathroom thinking Clarke was still there and didn't hesitate for a second. She quickly grabbed around the base of her cock and started pumping furiously. It couldn't have been longer than a minute until Lexa was shooting streams of thick, white cum over the side of her hand. She desperately wanted to go back to Clarke, but didn't want to embarrass her. She laid in bed and passed out for the night, hoping that things would calm down by morning.

  
\----------------------

  
Clarke walked in to find Finn in her apartment and she immediately regretted leaving Lexa's. Finn must have been released on bail. Clarke’s buzz was gone, but Finn was clearly drunk.

  
“Hey! Clarke. Come here baby. Come sit next to daddy.”

  
“Don’t start Finn. I am not one of your whores.”

  
“Come on. I’m sorry, Clarke. I figured you must have been low on cash without me around. I wanted to check on you.”

He leaned back into the couch and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his small cock out and looked at Clarke pleadingly. “Please , Clarke… Can you help me out here?”

  
“Fuck off, Finn. I haven’t _taken care_ of things for years. Take care of yourself. And just so you know…I am with someone now and I am committed to making that relationship into something that lasts.”

  
Clarke went to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She flopped, face first onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

  
\---------------------------

  
Lexa quickly went to the couch first thing in the morning but didn't find Clarke there. She found the note on the kitchen counter. _Oh no...please tell me she didn't just run out of here?  Fuck.  She probably thinks I knew she left and didn't chase after her._ Given Lexa's situation, she could certainly understand how embarrassing that could be. Lexa has had many embarrassing moments where she couldn't control her erection. It’s even worse when people could see it through your pants.

  
Lexa got dressed for work and on her way out, she asked John, the doorman, if he saw Clarke last night. “Yes, Ms. Woods. She must have left around 2am. I called her a cab.”  
“Thanks, John.”

  
Lexa didn't have Clarke's number. She had been worried about her all week but didn't want to linger around her apartment building and seem like she was stalking her. She was trying to give her some space, if that's what she needed, but she spent many hours wondering if she was ok. Did she make it home? Did something happen to her? She was going crazy and couldn’t take it anymore.

People didn’t usually have this effect on her, but Costia was right…Clarke was special. _That’s it…Costia_. Costia would know her address. She quickly dialed Costia’s number.

  
“Hello? Costia? Hey. It’s Lexa.”

  
“Hi Lexa. I was hoping you would call. I was wondering how it went with Clarke after you told her she didn’t need to come to you anymore.”

  
“I guess it was fine. Why?”

  
“Lexa…come on. Did you think I couldn’t send her to someone else? You’ve been catering to these stuck up snobs for years…and you have been absolutely miserable. I wanted Clarke to remind you why you started in this profession. You never needed the money. You wanted to help people who were going through similar experiences to you. You wanted to protect the kids who were struggling.”

  
Costia’s words had Lexa sobbing on the other end of the phone. Struggling to talk through her tears and erratic breathing, Lexa said, “Well…Clarke also reminded me of something else. She reminded me what it felt like to fall in love.”

  
“What? With Clarke?” Costia said excitedly. “Does she know?

  
“Know that I am falling for her? Or know about my secret?”

  
“Both!”

  
“No. She doesn’t know either.  Do you think you can give me her address?"

  
“847 Gerard avenue. Apartment 2D. What are you waiting for, Lexa?  Go get your girl...”

  
“Thanks, Costia.”

  
“Oh...and Lex…she’d be crazy not to feel the same...Good luck!”

  
Lexa got in her car and started driving the same route Clarke showed her last week. There was a man standing out front talking to a girl in tight black pants and a bra top who certainly looked like a working girl. _This better not be her loser, pimp friend, Finn, she thought_. As she approached, the man said “hey look at this one. She would be a good member of our team. Hey baby...you want to come play with us?”

  
“No, but maybe you can help me find a friend of mine? Clarke Griffin.”

  
The man looked at her suspiciously… “What do you want with my girl?”

  
“I'm sorry?”

  
“Yeah...Clarke is my bitch, what's your business with her?”

  
“Just an old friend that's all. But as her friend, let me remind you…Clarke isn’t anyone's bitch!”

  
“Clarke never mentioned she had sexy friends like you.”

  
“Do you mind telling me where she is?”

  
“No I don't think she needs you up there why don't you just mind your business?”

  
“Look”, she says as she tries to step around him, “I'm just trying to say hello to a friend.”

  
Just then she hears Clarke call out the window, “Finn? Are you coming back up? What's taking so long?”

  
“Clarke?” Lexa yelled back. “Hey Clarke… it's Lexa.” Then she heard the window slam shut without a reply.

  
Finn laughed in her face, “well, well, Lexa… looks like your friend doesn't really want to talk to you but I guess I'll let you come up anyway.”

  
Finn walked in the door of the apartment and Lexa stood in the doorway. Clarke stood staring at Lexa for a moment, then walked toward her, pushing her backward out of the door, closing it behind them so that they were both face to face in the hallway.

  
Lexa let out a sigh. “Clarke? What are you doing? Have you been living with Finn this whole time? Is he your pimp?”

  
“He's _a pimp_ … not _my pimp_. I already explained this to you. I help him get girls and he helps me pay my rent...and anyway why is it your business?”

  
“Wait? Why are you mad at me? You disappeared in the middle of the night and I've been worried sick about you all week?”

  
“Yeah, sure. You want me to believe you were worried about me? I'll go get your clothes so you can get out of here.”

  
“Clarke I don't care about the clothes!”

  
“Then what do you want Lexa?”

  
“Nothing…You know what? I'm sorry I even came by.” Lexa turned to walk away but quickly turned back around and angrily voiced, “No... NO…you know what? All I wanted to do was make sure you were okay. I had a good time with you the other night. And I'm so confused right now. I have no idea what I did to make you so angry and I have no idea why you walked out that night.”

  
“You have no idea why I walked out? Really? For God’s sake, Lexa. I barely know you and you walked in on me masturbating on your couch. On you're beautiful. Fucking. Perfect. couch. I’m not angry, Lexa! I'm fucking embarrassed! And I figured you would be so disgusted that you wouldn't want to see me so I left.”

  
Lexa chuckled…”wow. You were right. You really don't know me. Disgusted?? With you??You were my patient hours before that and after I saw you, I was so turned on, I went back to my bedroom and jerked off while I thought about your legs spread on my couch and the sounds that came out of your mouth.”

  
Clarke let out a laugh. “Wow. I've never heard a girl say jerked off before.”

  
Lexa felt her face quickly blush. “Just forget it”, she said “I'm glad you're okay” and she quickly turned to walk away.

With one swift move, Clarke grabbed her hand, yanked her back in her direction and pressed her lips against Lexa’s.

  
“Thanks for coming to find me. I thought I might never see you again.”

  
Lexa stared into Clarke's eyes for a moment. Then Lexa’s voice quivered as she let out in a whisper “come home with me?”

  
“Lexa, I can't piss off Finn. He'll leave and I'm just not in the position to afford this place by myself right now.”

  
Lexa lowered her head and frowned. She looked back up with hope in her eyes. “What if you came with me for more than just one night?”

  
“ Lexa you're sweet and kind and I really like you. I just... I can't be your charity case, Lexa.”

  
“You're not!... What are you saying? I can't like you just because I have more money than you? That’s ridiculous!” Lexa hands Clarke her phone, “Here… please just put your number in here?”

  
She barely finishes typing the number before Finn opens the door and grabs Clark's arm.

“Let's go Clarke” he yells, “get the fuck back in here.”

  
“Look Lexa, I'm sorry, I gotta go.” Lexa just nods and they both go their separate directions.

  
Lexa gets back to her apartment and pours herself a vodka tonic. She sits on the couch exactly where Clarke was and recounts their conversation in her head. _Way to go Lexa…tell the girl you jerked off to her …that's romantic_. She pulls her phone out of her pocket, brings up Clarke's contact info, and stares at the blank message screen contemplating whether she should text. She finally decides to start typing…”by the way, if he ever touches you again I'm going to break his fucking arm.”

\-------------------------

  
“Who's that Lexa?” Finn asks. “Who are you texting?”

  
“No one. Don't worry about it”, she says as he rips the phone from her hand. Of course there is no name as Clarke did not have Lexa as a contact in her phone yet.

  
“Who’s number is this Clarke?”

  
“I don't know Finn, maybe a wrong number.”

  
Finn stands up and slaps Clarke across the face hard. Clarke gritted her teeth and held back tears. “What's your little friend going to do about that Clarke?”

  
“I guess we'll just have to see” she said as she turned and walked out the door.

  
“You'll be back” he called after her.

\------------------------

  
Lexa turned on the TV to distract her attention but still she checked her phone about every 5 minutes hoping that Clarke would text back. About an hour later her phone rang and she quickly picked it up “hello?”

  
“Hi Lexa this is John at the front door. I have Clarke Griffin here to see you. Can I let her up?”

  
“Yes, yes, of course… thanks John.”

  
Lexa stood right in front of the elevator door to greet Clarke when it opened. The smile on her face quickly changed when she saw Clarke standing in front of her with a red welt on the side of her face.

  
“What happened?”

  
“I'm fine really. Can I come in?”

  
Lexa embraced the girl in a hug. “Yes please. Do you have a bag or anything with you?”

  
Clarke look down toward the floor and shook her head...”I just left… I couldn't...”

  
“It's okay I have plenty of clothes and I can get you whatever you need.”

  
Clarke looked up at Lexa with a sad smile, “I won't be here long I promise.”

  
Lexa gave a quick nod. “That’s a shame.”

  
“Come sit down” Lexa said as she led Clarke by the hand over to the couch. She handed Clarke the remote, walked into the kitchen and got some ice wrapped in a towel. She sat next to Clarke and gently pulled Clarke's head onto her shoulder and she held the ice on her face. They laughed as they watched a few funny sitcoms that Lexa had on DVR. After about an hour, Clarke was asleep. Lexa definitely didn't want to leave Clarke on the couch, afraid of what happened last time, so she carried her to her bedroom. She laid her on the bed contemplating whether or not she should take her pants off. She had jeans on and it looks so uncomfortable to sleep in.

Lexa gently unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off trying not to wake her. She was also trying not to look but couldn't help but to notice a wet spot in the center of her underwear. Lexa felt her pants tighten around her bulge and her dick twitch at the thought of Clarke sitting next to her, getting wet. She had to will her erection to go down as she planned to sleep in the chair in the corner of the room so she would be here if Clarke try to run off again.

  
Clarke woke in the morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She came out of the room in her underwear and t-shirt with a shy smile. “Good morning. It smells really good out here.”

  
“I took a guess at what you might like.”

  
“Well, it looks delicious”, Clarke said, as she moved closer to the table.”

  
“So do you…”

  
Clarke shot her a surprised look. “Doctor…Are you flirting with me?” Lexa blushed.

  
“Come sit down. Let’s eat.” Lexa said as she pulled out a chair for Clarke.

  
They sat together and ate, as if they have been together for years. Everything felt so familiar.

  
“So, Lexa…what’s the good doctor planning this morning?  Shouldn't you be off to work by now?"

"Actually, I let my patients know that I would be taking some time off from my profession. A good friend of mine made me realize that I needed to do something that made me happy.  I needed to get back to why I originally wanted to become a psychiatrist."

"And what reason was that?"

   
“I wanted to make a difference in the lives of struggling youth.  I wanted kids to knoe they weren't alone."

Lexa noticed Clarke's eyes well up.with tears. "That sounds beautiful and well intentioned, Lex, but how are you going to do that?"

"Well…I wasn’t going to tell you yet, until I had everything set up…but since you will be around and see what I am up to, I might as well let you in on my secret. I started a foundation called Griffin House. It is an outreach program for youth in juvenile detention centers. A big portion of it will revolve around an art therapy program that I was hoping you would help me run…”

  
Clarke slowly stood up from her chair with her eyes locked on Lexa. Lexa tried not to stare too hard, especially since Clarke was still in her underwear. She walked over and stood in front of Lexa and put her hands on the sides of her face.

“You are amazing, Lexa” she said, then kissed the top of her head, then each cheek, then her lips. “I would be honored to help with any part of the program. No one has ever touched my heart like you just did.”

  
\-------------------

  
Later that night, Clarke knocked on Lexa’s door.

“Lexa? Are you asleep yet?”

  
“No. You can come in.”

  
Clarke walked over to the side of the bed. “Can I lay with you? I really want to be close to you.  Is that too weird?”

  
Lexa pulled back the covers for Clarke to get in.

  
Lexa looked so nervous, not knowing how she was going to control herself, or at least a part of herself. And she was right to be nervous... Clarke climbed into bed, facing Lexa. She started with a peck on the lips, but each time their lips touched, the kisses grew deeper. Clarke’s tongue slipped out of her mouth, tracing Lexa’s full bottom lip. Lexa easily parted her lips so Clarke’s tongue could explore her mouth. Lexa was at full length, but made sure she kept enough distance between their bodies for now. She tangled her fingers through the hair at the nape of Clarke's neck and pushed her lips against hers hard. They were both so worked up and they barely started so it felt natural to back off for a minute to catch their breath. Clarke snuggled into the crook of Lexa’s arm, then took Lexa’s other hand and moved it down to her crotch. "Was it me you were talking to that night?" Lexa asked. "Do you want me to be for it? Believe me...I will." "I think I am the one who will beg today, baby." She slid Lexa’s hand into her underwear and whispered in her ear, “Touch me? Please?”

Lexa did as she said and slid her fingers through her wet slit, drawing some of the wetness up so she can rub over her clit. She heard a soft moan escape Clarke’s lips and she couldn’t help but to slide a finger into her wet pussy. She gently and rhythmically moved her finger in and out, and when Clarke started rolling her hips against her hand, she added a second finger. She continued at the same pace, focusing on nothing except the feel of her body...and the sound of her moans. Lexa kept moving inside her, kissing her, gently biting the skin on her neck from her jaw to her collarbone. 

“Lex, I need more," Clarke said, panting heavily.

Without hesitating, Lexa pushed a third finger in. “oh my God, Clarke, you are so wet.”

  
“Lex, I want more than your fingers...i want to be completely filled. Please tell me you have something…a dildo? A vibrator? A strap on? something? Please, I need it.”

  
“I have _something,_ but I am not sure it is what you are looking for, " Lexa says, but she moves her hips closer so that her hard dick is pressed against the side of Clarke’s thigh.

  
“Holy shit!” Clarke was shocked, but almost immediately put her hand on it and ran her fingers up the length of her cock. “Well, you _do_ have something…that’s for sure. Lexa, it feels huge.”

“Can I?”, she says, as she starts pulling her pants down. “I can't believe this is happening. I want to feel you inside me so bad” Clarke breathed out. “Would you like that too? Do you want to be inside me?” she asked Lexa.

  
“mmmm. Yes. You have no idea how much I'd like that.”

  
“Remember, it has been a while for me, so you’ll have to go slow. I’m also sure I’ve never taken anything that big before,” Clarke explained.

  
“Ummm, slow won’t be a problem. Honestly, I am trying to figure out how not to cum just from looking at you and being next to you. Clarke… I have wanted you for so long.”

  
“Come here”, Clarke whispers as she pulls Lexa on top of her. She grabs the back of Lexa’s neck and pulls her down into a soft, sexy kiss.

  
“Lexa, you feel so good.”

  
“I hope I am about to make you feel even better,” she answered as she moved her hips closer and let her shaft press against her center, only separated by the thin fabric of Clarke’s underwear.

Clarke quickly reached down to slide off her underwear, yearning to feel her shaft slide across her wet pussy.

“Clarke, you’re so wet. You feel amazing.”

Clarke was running her hands over Lexa’s back and ass as she moved the length of her cock back and forth over her clit. She literally felt wetness dripping from her opening, coating her ass and running onto the bed. She reached down and held Lexa’s cock in her hand, lining it up and circling the thick head against her wet opening.

“Are you ready,” Lexa asks. Clarke nods and Lexa gently pushed against her opening.  
She was slowly trying to work her big, hard cock into Clarke, obviously met by a little resistance. Each time, Lexa would just pull back and try again. When her thick head popped in, both let out a deep moan and Lexa stayed perfectly still, letting her adjust to her size. Lexa pushed in slowly, a little bit at a time.

  
“Am I hurting you?"

  
“No.”

  
“Should I keep going?”

  
“Yes,” Clarke replied as she bit down on her lip. “You’re so big, Lexa, but I want it all.”

Between breaths, she said, “I have never been stretched like this.” Lexa rocked in and out for a few more strokes before she pushed all the way in and Clarke let out a long, loud moan. When Lexa was buried deep inside her, she laid her body over Clarke’s and brought her in to a tight embrace, burying her face in Clarke’s neck. She rolled her hips ever so slightly, just to keep Clarke loose. She pulled back from their embrace only long enough to pull Clarke’s shirt over her head.

  
“I want to feel your breasts against mine.”

  
“You can feel as much of me as you want,” Clarke answered.

  
Lexa continued holding Clarke tight against her body and set a steady pace. Clarke's moans grew even louder as Lexa lifted off of her enough to grab her large, full breasts and speed up the pace. Clarke gasped as Lexa took Clarke's nipple in her mouth as she flicked her tongue over the sensitive tip.

  
Lexa breathes, "Let me hear you. Tell me when I— Tell me when it feels good."

  
“Oh my god, right there, Lex. That feels so good.”

  
“Clarke…baby...are you close?”

  
“Almost... don’t stop... please,” Clarke pants.

  
Lexa keeps fucking Clarke, but she is getting tighter with each thrust, making it harder to move.

  
“You're gripping my dick so tight... Clarke, I can’t, I’m going to—” Lexa pants.

  
“I'm with you babe, cum for me…not inside, ok?

  
“Lexa! Oh fuck…fuck... I'm coming! Uuh. Uuuhhh…uuuhhhhhhh… Oh God!

  
As Clarke released, Lexa’s hips started jerking in an unsteady rhythm. She pulled out and as soon as she grabbed her cock, hot streams of cum spilled between her legs and onto Clarkes stomach.

Lexa laid on top of her and pressed her forehead against Clarke's as they struggled to catch their breath, with their eyes locked on one another's.

“God…you are so…fucking…beautiful,” Clarke pants.

As they come down, Lexa rolls off to Clarke's side.

  
“How do you feel… Lexa?” Clarke breathed out as she lay in the crook of Lexa’s arm with her head above her chest.

  
“Scared…really scared," Lexa said with sincere vulnerability, and Clarke understood completely.

  
Clarke leaned in to whisper softly in her ear, “Don’t be…I am falling for you, too.”


	3. First Date and Facetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just smut...and a first date

Clarke opened her eyes and felt like she was still in a dream. She was laying in a spacious, king sized bed with clean, luxurious bedding. There were beautiful high arched windows with heavy, expensive drapes that framed the windows with sheer inner curtains that allowed the morning sun to bleed into the room. But still, the most beautiful thing in the room was Lexa. She has never slept better in her entire life. It was hard enough getting out of a soft, warm, comfortable bed, but the thought of leaving Lexa's arms was just cruel.  
It was the first night ever sleeping with Lexa and she didn't really know the boundaries. What she did know is that Lexa's hard cock was pressed up against her and was turning her on.

"Mmmm. Good morning, Lexa."

She felt Lexa's deck twitch at the sound of her voice and she couldn’t help but speak again.

"Well... good morning to you too," she giggled.

Lexa wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke pressing into her one more time before sitting up in the bed. She smacks Clarke on the ass playfully and says "let's go sleepy head we're going to get up and get dressed. I want to take you out today…on a date." Clarke grabs her arm and pulls her over her body just to steal a kiss. "Maybe it is better that we did this backwards. Now we don’t have to sit through a date, pretending that we don’t want to tear each other’s clothes off."

"That's a good point," Lexa agreed. I guess we don't have to worry about the first kiss...or how many dates to wait before having sex...."

Clarke reached down and put her hand on her hard cock through the covers and said, “Wait! If we are not going to have sex, can I at least see it?"

"what?...why?"

"Just because...i mean, I felt it inside me...but I didn't really get to look at it."

"So? Why would you want to look at it?"

"I don't know. I just want to. Why are you being so shy?"

"I have just never sat exposed, for the sake of someone staring at it."

"Pleeaase?" Clarke begs, as she bats the eyelashes of her beautiful blue eyes.

"I know I shouldn't feel uncomfortable anymore, but I guess the years of being made fun of and years of girls running out on me and looking at me like a freak have given me quite the complex."

"I want to do something... do you have a pencil and paper?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. In the top drawer of the nightstand."  
Clarke retrieves the pencil and pad of paper and sets herself up across from the bed.

"Come here. Sit on the edge of the bed and take your pants off.

"Seriously, Clarke?"

Lexa had on silky pajamas with pants and a button down top. Lexa reluctantly slid her pants off and let them drop to the floor in front of her.

"Sit down and unbutton your shirt," she said in a low, husky voice.

Lexa followed Clarke's orders, but sat with her eyes on the floor.

Clarke bit her bottom lip as she studied every detail. She wondered how Lexa's hair looked gorgeous after sleeping on it all night. She moved her gaze to her sexy, full, pouty lips for a minute, before shifting her eyes to her breast that were teasingly peering out from behind the 2 flaps of her open shirt. Then she stared...maybe drooled...over her thick cock. It was perfect. The length. The girth. The way it curved ever so slightly. How it stood proud, fully erect against her flat stomach...it was smooth and cut, with a perfect head. Clarke could feel her heart pounding and her breath quicken as she started sketching. Lexa was still embarrassed and looking at the floor and Clarke wanted a much more confident pose. 

"Lexa, you are so perfect...and so damn sexy."

She notices Lexa's cheeks blush and wondered how she will react to the next question.

In her sexiest voice, Clarke breathes, "Will you touch it for me? I want to see how you like to touch it."

Lexa let's out a sigh, then squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as if giving herself a quick pep talk in her head, before placing her hand around her cock. She stroked it a few times, ever so gently before a little precum gathered on the tip. She rubbed her fingers over the top to collect some lubrication, then traced her fingertip around the ridge of her head. She focused all her attention on the ridge and it was obvious she was turned on, but also relaxed. God, she is so fucking sexy, Clarke thought.

"Ok. I'm done...but you can still continue if you want."

Lexa immediately moved her hand down to rest on the edge if the bed. Clarke walked over and handed her the sketch.

Lexa looked at it in awe... 

"How did you draw this in just minutes?"

Clarke just smiled and asked, "Are you still wondering whether or not I like it?"

Clarke kneeled with one leg after the other onto the edge of the bed, straddling Lexa's lap. Lexa doesn't respond, but just stared, excitedly at what Clarke will do next. Clarke held onto Lexa as she positioned herself so her cock was right at her entrance and she slowly lowered herself onto her cock, letting only the head slip in. 

"How about now?" She moaned, "Do you think I like it now?"

Clarke is still amazed by how even just the head of her cock stretches her to the limits as it pushes through her tight opening. Clarke moves ever so slightly, mimicking the way Lexa focused on the ridge of her cock, letting just the head pop in and out of her wet pussy. 

"Mmmm. Clarke...I love how tight you feel," she groans. 

Lexa's breath grew more ragged and she grabbed Clarke's ass lightly, but Clarke could tell she was dying to pull her down on top of her throbbing cock.

"You can be a little rough, Lexa. You're not gonna break me - I promise." She responds by grabbing Clarke's ass with both hands, spreading her ass cheeks with her hands.  
"Is that how you want it? Do you like it rough?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really know" she said in an unsteady whisper.

Lexa stared deep into her eyes and replied softly "That's good, because I don't think I'm ready to make it rough. It's not that I can't... It's just.... It's only the second time we are having sex and before we go there, I really want you to trust me."

_Fuck... I'm in so much trouble with this woman, Clarke thought._

And with that she slid all the way down on her cock letting out a deep moan as Lexa filled her completely.

It felt so fucking good, Clarke just sat there for a while admiring the feeling of being impaled by her big dick. With Clarke on top of her, Lexa had a perfect view of her cock as it penetrated Clarke.

Clarke raised her ass and lowered it, repeatedly, grinding her groin against Lexa's and Lexa buried her face in Clarke's full breasts. Her breasts were perfect...soft and round with small hard mounds. _There can't be anything sexier than this Lexa thought._

Clarke can feel Lexa's cock pulsing as it massaged her tight pussy. Clarke was dripping all over her big cock and Lexa didn't think she could last much longer. Lexa suddenly grabs Clarke's ass and lifts her up and down, pushing her harder onto her dick, making Clarke scream her name.

“Oh... Oh...fuck...Lexa. I love having your cock in me."

Lexa laid back on the bed and plants her feet, pumping harder and harder into Clarke's tight, wet pussy. 

Clarke began moving with her until they built a rhythm. She was fucking her cock so hard and couldn't believe she was going to cum so soon. 

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, yes! Lexa...Oh my God! Oh yes! Don't stop!"

"Oh fuck, I'm coming!"

Lexa stayed perfectly still as Clarke came. Clarke looked down at Lexa who had her eyes squeezed shut, biting her lip, trying to let her ride out her orgasm on her dick without cumming inside her.  
Clarke snapped out of her orgasmic state and lifted off of her straining cock. "Shit, Lex...sorry."

Without thinking or asking, she leaned over and took Lexa's cock into her mouth. She could feel how close she was and she pushed her mouth as far down her cock as she could. She used her lips, tongue and fingers to pleasure her and the pulsing and twitching let her know it was time.

"Babe, move, I'm gonna cum," Lexa said in a panicked tone, but that just made Clarke suck harder. The thought that Clarke didn’t want to move made Lexa cum so hard. Out of breath, Lexa said, “I don’t expect you to…I mean…you don’t have to.” 

“I know, Lex… I wanted to," she said. Lexa barely let the words leave her lips before she pulled her up and kissed her fiercely. She pulled back, surprised and said, “I didn't think you'd want to kiss me."

"What? That could never be true. How could ever not want to kiss you?" 

Clarke teasingly said, “Yeah. You’re right,” before pushing her lips into Lexa’s once more.

They both got showered and dressed so Lexa could take Clarke shopping. 

They held hands and gazed into each other’s eyes in the elevator, but as the doors opened to the lobby, Clarke let go of Lexa's hand as they passed through the lobby and out onto the sidewalk. Lexa stopped Clarke by grabbing her hand confidently. She paused for a moment to gain approval before proudly walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. 

Lexa had always fallen in love easily and knew it would be no different with this amazing woman. If she was being honest with herself, she knew she was in love with Clarke the first day she brought her to her home. Lexa had feared opening her heart before because she feared the rejection of her anatomy, but with Clarke, it was different. She knew and accepted and maybe even preferred her body. Lexa thought that was the scary part, but she finally realized what truly terrified her. Clarke took her breath away every time she looked at her with her sparkling blue eyes. Her beautiful smile lit up a room and lit up her heart and she wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of her life. _For the rest of my life?… What am I saying, Lexa thought… and what if Clarke didn’t want the same?_

Lexa put that out of her mind for now. They were going to have a great day exploring the city. And she was loving the opportunity to spoil Clarke for the day. As Clarke shopped for something to wear on their date, Lexa left her and hired a driver to take her wherever she needed to go, but to drive her to their date at 7pm.

\----------------

Clarke was stunned by the restaurant. An open-air, rooftop garden is surrounded by glass walls with panoramic views of The Hudson River. What made the view even more spectacular was that there was only a table set for two, and Lexa was standing in the candlelit view, holding the most beautiful roses she had ever seen. Clarke shook her head in amazement and approached Lexa.  
Clarke wore a tight, navy blue dress that hugged her body perfectly. The front was low-cut enough to expose the soft swell of her breasts. The sight of her in this dress, rendered Lexa speechless. Clarke was caught off guard as Lexa quickly pulled her into her arms and kissed her and suddenly nothing else existed. She held Clarke tight against her chest for a moment and she could feel both of their hearts racing. Clarke thought that moment in time seemed so magical and full of love and she didn't want to it end, but looked forward to what the rest of the night had to offer.

Lexa led Clarke to the table and almost immediately, their private waiter poured them a glass of wine. They easily landed on their familiar rhythm, of playful banter mixed with the slightest sexual tension.

“I guess you were wrong about this date,” Lexa said. 

“How so?” Clarke asked.

“You thought we wouldn’t have to pretend that we don’t want to tear each other’s clothes off, but I am still pretending. I wanted you since you walked through that door.”

Clarke just replied with a sexy laugh.  
After dinner and a few glasses of wine, the music played in the background and Lexa stood next to Clarke, offering her hand, and asked her to dance. Clarke smiled and got up from her chair, Lexa placed her right hand on Clarke's back and pulled her close. Clarke placed her left hand over Lexa's shoulder and cupped the back of her neck. They stared into each other’s eyes and found their rhythm with no effort at all. 

Clarke pulled Lexa into a closer embrace as they danced and she could almost feel the flush of Lexa’s cheek against hers. She could definitely feel a slight strain against the front of Lexa’s pants and she loved how easily she could turn her on.

Lexa softly whispered, “I never thought I would meet anyone like you. You are exactly what I have always wanted.” Clarke pulled back so she could see Lexa’s face, but Lexa was shocked to see that her eyes that were bright blue and shimmering were now filled with sadness and fear. 

_Lexa quickly thought, oh God…what did I do? Did I say something wrong?_

She continued talking, trying to reassure her.  
“Clarke, you are so perfect.”

“No I'm not,” she replied.

“You can’t convince me otherwise. You are perfect to me.”

“Seriously, Lexa. I’m not perfect. And I don’t want you to think I am.”

Lexa giggled and crushed her lips into Clarke's, but Clarke barely kissed back. Lexa didn’t realize this took a wrong turn, but as she pulled back, she saw a tear drop from Clarke's eyelashes and roll down her cheek. 

“Please, Lexa,” Clarke whimpered, “don't… I'm not…”

“Okay. I’m sorry,” Lexa said as she wiped her tear. 

She pulled Clarke to her chest and continued to sway gently to the music and enjoy the feel of her warm body against hers.

“Hey,” Lexa said in a teasingly sexy voice, “Wanna go back to my place?” Although Clarke didn't seem to notice, Lexa almost immediately regretted saying ‘my place'. Even after one night, it seemed like it would be a sad and lonely home without Clarke in it. Lexa settled the bill and had their driver for the night take them home.

As soon as the door opened to the apartment, Lexa was caressing, kissing, and licking every part of Clarke that she could. She fumbled a bit, trying to unzipper her dress without taking her hands and lips off of Clarke. Clarke helped her remove the dress, wriggling and pulling until it was in a pile on. the ground.

Clarke reached to unbutton Lexa's pants, but she held her wrists gently, wanting a moment to just look at her and admire her ivory skin, and her soft, curvy figure. Lexa slowly dragged her lips along her skin, first from her ear to her collarbone, down between her breasts, and stopping to take each nipple into her mouth.

Clarke tried again to rub her hand over Lexa's cock, but Lexa stopped her again. “Clarke, I just want to taste you. I want this to be all about you.”

“I actually don’t have much experience with that. I know it’s shocking, but most of the men I have been with just wanted to satisfy themselves.”

Lexa sat on the floor with her back against the front legs of the dining room chair. She pulled off her top, exposing her breasts and threw her head back on the seat of the chair.

“Come over here, sexy,” Lexa instructed and grabbed Clarke’s thighs to move her closer. She gently pulled her closer until her hot, wet pussy was over her face. Lexa kissed her lips and gently ran her tongue up and down her slit. She continued to lick with a broad, flat tongue until she felt wetness dripping. She licked a little harder before pushing her tongue in and out as far as her tongue can reach.

Clarke reflexively started moving her hips back and forth over Lexa's thick lips and Lexa responded by moving her focus to her clit. She kisses and licked over and around it, feeling it engorge. Lexa could feel Clarke’s legs shake next to her head as she strained to stand with her legs spread over the chair. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's thighs, moves her off for a moment as she gets up, sweeps Clarke off her feet and carries her into the bedroom. She lays Clarke on the bed and spreads her legs. Lexa’s mouth engulfs her pussy as she shoves her face deep into her folds.

Clarke cries out, “oh fuck. Yes.” as Lexa pushes two fingers deep inside her wet pussy. She rubs her g-spot as she rhythmically licks her clit. Lexa moans with each thrust of her fingers and she can feel Clarke’s juices running over her hand. Lexa uses her pinky to circle around her tight puckered anus at the same time. She uses the wetness that is running down to gently slide a finger into her ass and it instantly pushes Clarke over the edge. She bucked her hips so far off the bed, Lexa could barely stay with her.

“Oh my God! Lexa! Fuck!.. Oh… Ooh... Uhh. Leeexxaaa!!!!”

“God, Lexa. That was amazing!”

Clarke threw her head back on the bed and laid silently for a few minutes and Lexa stayed in between her legs, resting her head on her thigh. When Lexa got up, she noticed Clarke was fast asleep. Lexa moved up next to her, covered them both and went to sleep.

 


	4. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa's friends, gets drunk, and makes a confession (although not entirely true) about her past.

About a month has passed and Clarke and Lexa have been working hard on getting the girls center up and running. Lexa's friend, Raven, has been asking to get together for a couple of weeks now. Between Lexa being caught up in this whirlwind romance and working on their new project, it feels like there hasn't been any time, but Lexa did want to introduce Clark to her friends.

Tonight was the night. They made plans to get together with Raven and Octavia, Lexa's closest friends. Clark was getting ready and Lexa could tell she was fussing over every detail.

"Hey babe, you look great no matter what you're wearing," Lexa called out to Clarke.

"I'm nervous, Lex. I just want your friends to like me."

"They're going to love you, Clarke. You don't have anything to worry about. If anything I'm sure they'll spend most of their time busting on me."

"Tell me what they are like." Clarke called out from the bathroom as she put on her makeup.

"Well let's see. Raven is the smartest person I know, maybe one of the smartest people on the planet, and also the biggest smart-ass."

"Wow... great...no pressure," Clarke said sarcastically.

"No, trust me, she is very kind and lovable and she would give you the shirt off her back. She works for NASA as one of their lead engineers but you would never know it."

"How about Octavia? Should I call her Octavia or O, as you say?"

"She won't mind either. Octavia is our warrior princess," Lexa giggles. "She is beautiful and smart she's also had a tough life, but she's a survivor. No matter what comes octavia's way she glides through life seemingly untouched. Once we get the girls Center running I definitely want Octavia to speak with them, she is really an inspiration. Both of these girls helped me through a lot of years of bullying and rejection. They are pretty much my heroes."

"Wow. I guess I don't have to try very hard to impress them, huh?"

"You're right," Lexa laughs, "I guess I didn't really relieve the pressure did I? If they are a little protective of me, don't be alarmed. It's not you, they have just seen me hurt by a few women."

Lexa heard her phone vibrate on the dresser next to them. "Must be Raven or O. They better not be cancelling." Lexa said.

"Oh shit!" Lexa says, as she looks down at her phone.

"What is it babe? What happened?"

"Well you might not be concerned about meeting Raven and Octavia... But Anya is flying home in a few weeks and she'll be coming here."

"What does that mean? Are you saying I have to leave?" Clarke asked.

"No, no... not at all. What I'm saying is you've never seen overprotective like my sister Anya. She's like the mama bear protecting her little cub."

"Ooooh yay. I'm so excited...sounds great," Clarke says sarcastically.

\------------------

On the taxi ride over to meet Raven and Octavia, Clarke was really quiet. Lexa hoped she did not ruin the night telling her about Anya.Lexa put her hand on Clarke's thigh and gently squeezed.

"Hey babe... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little nervous."

They walked in and both girls were sitting at the bar. They spotted Lexa as she walked in the door and both hopped off the bar stool to greet them.

"Lexa we missed you so much," they said almost in unison.

Raven threw her arms around Lexa followed by Octavia. "I missed you guys too... so much. This is Clark," Lexa said, and both girls gave her a warm reception hugging Clarke and complimenting her.

"What can I get you girls to drink?" Raven asked.

"A beer for me," Lexa replied, "Blue moon."

"Vodka tonic with lime. Thanks!" Clarke added.

"So Clarke, I guess we can get the Lexa questions out of the way so we can drink and dance and have fun."

"Can't say I didn't expect this, so, go for it," Clarke said.

"You don't have to answer their questions, Clarke," Lexa said.

"Wow! That's a good sign," Raven said as she handed the girls their drinks. "Lexa always lets us ask her girls these questions. Are you protecting her or you, Lex."

"Come on guys," Lexa pleaded, "this is dumb."

"It's ok, Lex," Clarke said. "I want to see how I stack up to these past dates."

"Ok, ok. What do you do for work?" Octavia asked.

Clarke was hesitant to answer, Lexa noticed her face turn and she started rubbing her hands together as she did when she was nervous. "Um. I am kinda between jobs..." Lexa jumped in and said, "Clarke was working in talent management, but now she is helping me with the art program for the girls center."

"Come on Lex, I am sure Clarke can speak for herself. But here comes the classic overprotective friend question," Raven added.

"Did you know Lexa was rich _before_ or _after_ you started dating her?"

Clarke saw this wasn't going to get any easier, so she decided to give them a run for their money.

"Well, hmmm, that's tough. At first, I didn't know she was rich. But I guess I did notice the luxurious fabric while I was masturbating on her living room couch. After that, I focused more on how big her dick more than the money. And it wasn't until after all of that that we actually had our first date. So...long story short...Yes, I suppose I knew she was rich before we were dating." Clarke said with a guilty smirk.

"Lexa??? Seriously?? Where did you find this girl? She is hilarious! The other girls you dated were so lame!" Octavia chuckled. "I was going to ask the last question, whether or not you wanted kids, but who cares? You may just be perfect for our Lexa... Let's get a round of shots!"

After a couple more shots, Lexa leaned in and whispered to Clarke, "Do you?? Do you want kids?"

"I don't know. It's complicated."

Clarke was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. She felt a warmth in her cheeks and a lightness in her legs. They were both having a great time with Raven and O, dancing, smiling and drinking. Clarke loved seeing Lexa with her friends. She was clearly loved and it was obvious they wanted what was best for her. And luckily for Clarke, they seemed to think she was pretty right for her.

Watching how easily Clarke blended with her friends had Lexa so turned on. As they approached the bar again, Lexa stood behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. As Clarke leaned back into her embrace, she was surprised as her back pressed into Clarke's hard cock. To acknowledge her aroused state, Clarke continued talking while she reached her hand behind her and quickly rubbed her palm over Lexa's cock. Raven notices everything, and didn't miss a beat. After another minute, Clarke excused herself to use the restroom. Luckily, Lexa's shirt covered the front of her pants, so her bulge wasn't obvious when Clarke moved.

"So, Lexa, what's up?" Raven says with a giggle, looking at her crotch.

"Haha. You guys are so funny." Lexa jokes back.

"Are you sure you don't have to use the restroom too?" Raven prods.

"You probably should. After drinking with us, you might not be able to get that thing to work later...although it seems Clarke has a way with it."

"Now that you mention it, I should probably go check on her," Lexa says as she backs away with a sly look on her face.

Lexa entered the bathroom at the exact moment Clarke was coming out of the larger stall against the far wall.

"Took you long enough," Clarke says.

Lexa quickly pushes her back into the stall. She locked the door with her left hand as she reached around the back of Clarke's neck with her right. She pulled her in started kissing her with relentless desire. Their lips urgently met with mouths open and tongues sliding across each others. Her mouth was so wet and hot, it made Lexa's head spin, thinking of how wet her pussy must be right now.

The excitement and the risk of people hearing them had Lexa so hard it hurt. Clarke grabbed her dick through her pants, firmly rubbing her palm over it. "Fuck, Lexa...What are you doing to me?  I have never wanted anyone the way that I want you," Clarke said, as she fumbled trying to undo Lexa's belt buckle and top button of her pants. Clarke reached her hand in to feel her hard cock as Lexa reached up her dress.

"Oh my God...are you kidding me...no underwear?" Lexa whispered.  She ran her fingers over her wet folds and pushed two fingers inside her as deep as she could. Clarke let out a quiet moan and pressed her hips into her hand to get even deeper.

They awkwardly struggled to kiss, stroke and finger each other while pressed up against the wall, before Clarke said, "Lex, please...I can't take it anymore. I need to feel you stretching me. Fill me the way only you can."

Lexa quickly picked Clarke up onto her hips and Clarke locked her legs around Lexa's back. As soon as Lexa pulled her cock out, Clarke grabbed it and pushed the head of her cock into her wet, dripping slit and Lexa pushed all the way in. Clarke gasped at the size and hardness of her as she spread her ass cheeks to go even deeper. Lexa didn’t hear anyone else in the bathroom, but fucked her with slow but hard strokes to avoid making too much noise. Clarke started to moan and Lexa reminded her where they are.

"Shhhh. Babe. Quiet."

But Clarke still moaned with each push. "uhh. uhhh. uuuhhhhh. yes..."

Lexa kissed her deeply to keep her quiet as she continued pounding her up against the wall. As Lexa approached orgasm, she realized she didn't know how to do this without making a mess.

"Fuck. Clarke. I am going to...I don't know how to..."

"Shhhh. Cum inside me." Clarke whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to feel you...please."

Just the thought of releasing inside Clarke sent Lexa over the edge. Lexa pumped her full of hot cum as she pulsed and twitched inside her.

As she came down from her orgasm and softened inside Clarke, she nervously started to ask, "Clarke, what if?..."

"I'm not ovulating...it will be fine."

Lexa tucked herself back into her jeans and pressed her lips into Clarke again.

"Sorry I couldn't wait for you to cum, babe."

"Oh, don't worry...when we go home, I expect to see your face between my thighs," Clarke said with a smirk and a wink.

"It would be my pleasure..."

Of course, their absence prompted some more teasing comments from Raven and Octavia for the rest of the night, but it was so worth it. By the time they left, it seemed like the four of them had been friends for a lifetime.

\------------

Clarke seemed a little quieter than usual on the way home.  She was pretty drunk and only wanted to open the car window and breathe in some some fresh, cool air. When they arrived at the apartment, Clarke went in the bathroom to get changed and Lexa called out, "So, how did you like my friends? You guys seemed to really hit it off."

Clarke looked like she could hardly keep her eyes open and she stumbled over her own feet as she came out of the bathroom. Clarke was obviously drunk as she struggled to regain her balance.

"Yeah. They are great," Clarke said as she wobbled sleepily toward Lexa.  "I hope you didn't forget that you owe me a mind-blowing orgasm."

Lexa smiled, kissed her on the forehead and moved her toward the bed. "I would love to, Clarke, but you look exhausted. Maybe you should lay down."

"Are you just trying to make me more jealous?" Clarke said.

"Jealous?? Jealous of what?" Lexa said surprised.

"You have your friends and sister to look out for you. I have no one."

Lexa turned toward Clark and held her hands in hers. "You have me, Clark," Lexa said in a serious tone.

"You say that now but..."

"But? But what?"

"But once you get tired of me or find out something you don't like or move on to someone better, then I am back to having no one," Clarke slurred.

Lexa tried to joke with Clarke, "Come on babe... what could there possibly be to not like?"

"There's a lot you still don't know about me," Lexa replied.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." Lexa says with a sincere, comforting tone. "Come here, babe."

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and breathed out, "I love you so much."

"Stop, Lexa! You can't just say you love me!" Clarke says angrily, as she continues her drunken rant.

"I don't want to say it... I'm not going to say it... I'm afraid to say it."

Lexa laughs at her, knowing she won't remember any of this in the morning.

"You don't need to be scared, babe. I will love forever."

"Stop saying that," Clarke insists as she starts to cry. "You don't even know me, Lexa. I am not worthy of your love. You would be fine without me. You're smart, beautiful, kind, generous, rich and so fucking good in bed. You don't need me."

"I do need you, Clarke. And I want you."

"You want a woman with no job, no home, who once had a criminal record, who killed her father and sent her mother spiralling into a depression?" Clarke spit as tears raced down her cheeks.

“What?? Wait...what?  Clarke, you’re drunk. You don’t even realize what you’re saying. You need to get some rest, babe."

Lexa got into bed under the covers and pulled Clarke close so that her head was on her chest and pulled one leg over top of her body. She held her tight and prayed there was more to that confession. Lexa put her finger under Clarke's chin to lift her face so she could look into her eyes. She gently wiped away her tears, kissed the top of her head and said, "I do love you, Clarke, and I think you love me too. Goodnight."


	5. Confession

"Good morning beautiful," Lexa said as she rolled over and threw her arms over Clarke.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay. I have a little bit of a headache."

"I bet...you were pretty drunk last night. Do you even remember the things we talked about?"

"Oh no. This isn't going to be one of those "look at all the stupid things you did last night" conversations, is it? Look, it's been a long time since I drank like that. I tend to say a lot of ridiculous things when I am drunk."

"I just wanted to make sure that you are okay, babe...that's all."

Clarke and Lexa went to visit the site of the Griffin Center and Lexa showed Clarke the new brochure that read "The Griffin Center believes the right combination of programs and people can change a troubled girl’s life. This center was founded to help girls who struggle with a variety of emotional and behavioral issues, while still maintaining their self-worth." Lexa also invited one of the girls they would be working with, Nina. Immediately the girl gravitated toward Clarke and trusted her with her story. “At ten years old, my father left her mother,” Nina remembered. “My mother was so devastated that she began drinking heavily and went to jail for several DUIs. Then, the court decided she was an unfit mother, and since there was no other family available to take care of me, I went into the foster care system,” Nina said. Lexa explained that Clarke was going to run an art program for the girls to recognize their true identity and use art to explore their feelings, settle emotional conflict, foster and manage behavior and addictions through painting, drawing, or modeling.

Clarke listened to Lexa explain her part and started to unravel. She thought she could do this, but it felt like a sham. Who was she to be helping anyone when she could barely help herself? Clarke was overwhelmed and emotional because she was still dealing with her own issues. She felt like she was about to break down and she felt terribly alone. There was no way she could talk to Lexa about it. 

The entire ride home Clarke was silent.

"You okay babe?" Lexa asked a few times, but Clarke shrugged her off with a "yep I'm fine."

Lexa found it quite strange that she spent most of the car ride texting when she hadn't picked up her phone for days. Lexa could tell that Clarke was upset so she let her have her space. Lexa did not understand what went wrong. Clarke seemed impressed by the center and really connected with their new friend from the group, but from the moment they got home it was clear that Clarke was avoiding her. She went directly to the bathroom to take a shower. Lexa threw herself face-first onto the bed waiting for Clarke and wondering what has made her so upset. 

Clarke's phone was on the edge of the bed and was vibrating three or four times now. Although Lexa knew she shouldn't, she thought it was harmless if she accidentally leaned over and saw it the messages as they popped up. The messages were from Finn. _Ugh, this dick, Lexa thought. Why the fuck would he be texting Clarke?_

Finn: Hahaha

Finn: Can't say I'm surprised princess

Finn: You always were a runner

Finn: What happened Clarke? Your girlfriend couldn't satisfy you the way I could?

Finn: Don't worry. Your boy Finn will take you back...like always.

"What the fuck?" Lexa seethed. Clarke is asking to run back to Finn? There's no fucking way.

Lexa heard Clarke coming out of the bathroom and tossed her phone back onto the bed.

“Hey Lex, I'm going to run out to the store,” Clarke blurted.

"Okay great. I'll come with you."

"You don't have to babe, I'm sure you're tired."

"Nope, not really."

"Maybe I just want to go by myself... is that okay?"

"No, Clarke, if by going to the store you mean going back to Finn... Then no... It's not okay. I read his messages, Clarke. Why would you ever want to go back to that asshole?” Lexa growled.

“Because he doesn’t judge me. He doesn’t ask me about my life or my feelings.”

“Yeah, because he is a selfish dick, Clarke. You have to give people a chance to get to know you.”

"But maybe that's just it. Maybe I don't want you to know me. Maybe I don't want anyone to know me.”

Clarke sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands to avoid looking at Lexa.

"Clarke, If you want to leave, I know I cant stop you, but I will get you an apartment. I am not sending you back to Finn..." 

“Clarke... Look at me..."

Clarke moved her hands, cheeks stained by mascara dyed teardrops and looked into Lexa's eyes. 

Lexa moved to the couch and stood in front of her and kissed her on the head. Clarke stared up at her…big blue puddles of tears. Lexa put her hand on the side of her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"Clarke, whatever it is that makes you feel unworthy... you're not that person anymore..."  
Lexa frowned and walked to her room.

"There was an accident," she shouted out to Lexa, before sobbing again.

"An accident with who?" Lexa asked, as she walked back into the room with a worried expression.

"Clarke, calm down. Breathe, baby. What happened?"

"My dad," Clarke wept. "I had a fight with my Dad and to spite him, I ran off with my a guy I was dating, who he didn't trust. I was getting texts from both my mom and dad, but I was angry and ignoring them. My dad got worried when I didn’t answer and got in the car to look for me." 

Clarke struggled to get out the rest of the story, fighting to catch her breath between sobs. 

“A drunk driver ran into him and he was rushed to the hospital with internal injuries. When my mom found out, she called and texted that it was an emergency but I didn't respond. Finally she sent a text that said, 'Clarke, your father was in an accident. Can you just please just come to the hospital? I can't do this alone.'"

"Oh my God...Clarke...I'm so sorry " Lexa offered as she put a hand to cover her mouth as tears poured from her eyes. 

"When I showed up, he was still alive, but barely. He looked into my eyes and said 'Don't be afraid.'"

Clarke was crying so hard she couldn't get out another word.

Lexa held her as tight as she could and rocked her gently to comfort her, but Clarke was inconsolable.  

It took about 20 minutes for Clarke to regain composure and she sadly asked, "Are you happy now? Do you still think I deserve better than Finn? Still think I am a good person?" 

"Listen to me, Clarke... it wasn't your fault. It was an accident..." 

"An accident that he wouldn't have been in if it wasn't for me."

"Your dad knew it wasn't your fault. Babe, you can't keep carrying this guilt. Is that why your mom stopped talking to you?"

"No, it's why I stopped talking to her."  
In a broken voice Clarke said, "I couldn't, Lexa. I couldn't see her depressed every day and know that it was my fault."

"Lexa, you have no idea what it's like to watch your mom struggle to get out of bed every morning."

"Yeah, you're right Clark, I didn't have to watch somebody struggle to get out of bed every morning because my mother died and didn't even have the opportunity to wake up in the morning. Do you know what that's like?" Lexa hissed.

"I'm sorry, Lex," Clarke said, realizing how insensitive that was.

"How long has it been since you've talked to your mother?"

"It's been about 4 years since we've spoken. I don't even know where she lives...I think Washington DC."

"Clarke, I think you need to rebuild a relationship with your mom. She is your only family."

"Why would my mom want to talk to me? So I can be more of a disappointment to her? It's too late now...too much time has passed."

"Clark, as long as she is breathing, it is not too late."

Lexa took Clarke by the hand and led her to the bedroom. She sat her on the end of the bed. Her body looked exhausted. Her shoulder and head hung limp against her chest. Lexa stood in front of her and held her head against her chest for a moment before helping her get dressed into something more comfortable. Lexa laid her down and curled up next to her.

"How could you want someone so broken?"

"You are not broken… just broken hearted...just relax, and rest, you'll be ok..."

Lexa had an idea for something that could fix the gaping hole in her heart.

\-----------------

Lexa woke up before Clarke and closed herself in the other room to make a call.

" Hi Costia, it's Lexa. I have a big favor to ask, but first, does Clark have any other I don't know about?"

"No. Just the one that was recently expunged thanks to you. So, what's up Lex?"

"Can you try to find the whereabouts of Abby Griffin? It is Clarke's mom and she may live in DC."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that, but, of course I will do it."

"Thanks Costia! I owe you."

The next day, Costia texted Lexa with the number. She waited until Clarke got in the shower to make the call.

"Hello. May I speak to Abby Griffin please?"

"This is abby. May I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"My name is Lexa Woods and I am a friend of Clark's."

"Oh my God, what happened to my baby girl? Lexa...please tell me everything is ok."

Lexa was in Shock by her mother's response

"Huh. Oh sorry yeah. Clarke is fine. I'm sorry I'm a little thrown off by your response clarke told me you haven't spoken in years."

"Well I've been trying to find her for a long time but she has never had an address or phone number associated with her name."

"Well I'm calling to let you know that she has an address now. Would you like to write it down?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"It was nice talking to you, Abby."

"Hold on. Please dont hang up. Are you not going to tell me anything else about Clark?"

"I think I've already overstepped my boundaries, but you have her address now so I'll leave the rest up to you."

"Lexa? I don't know who you are but I can't thank you enough."

Lexa hung up the phone and was amazed at her mother's response. It has been five years since they have talked and there wasn't a hint of anger in Abby's voice. Lexa could only hope that her mom may reach out and write a letter or something. I guess only time will tell.


	6. Damn Doorman

Clarke was slowly awakened by the sun peeking in through the drapes. She habitually rolled over to Lexa's side of the bed to drape her arm over her, but the bed was empty.

Clarke got out of bed and followed a noise coming from the bathroom. She quietly opened the bathroom door and tiptoed in and found Lexa relaxing in the large clawfoot tub. The tub was so deep, she was almost completely submersed, the top of her breasts just barely peeking out from the thick layer of bath bubbles. Her head was thrown back over the ridge of the tub, with her long dark hair tied in a loose bun, which accentuated her smooth shoulders and long neck. Her eyes were closed and her skin was flushed and dewy from the steam rising off the water.

Clarke stood for a moment, admiring her beauty before Lexa opened her eyes, which were glassy from crying the night before. But still, Lexa looked at her adoringly.

"Are you upset with me?" Clarke fretted.

Lexa shook her head.

"Any room for me in there?"

"There's always room for you, Clarke."

Lexa always knew the right things to say to make her smile.  Clarke crossed her arms at her thighs, grabbing the hem of her nightshirt and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her large yet perky breasts. Lexa felt her cock twitch and rise at the sight of her. Clarke climbed over the edge of the tub, carefully placing one foot over each side of Lexa's hips. Lexa loved how Clarke smelled and her sweet pussy was only inches from her face. She gently sunk down into the water, straddling Lexa's thighs and could feel Lexa's full, hard length against her leg. Clarke grabbed Lexa's face and bridged the gap between them, opening her mouth for a deep kiss.  Clarke eased herself downward, and allowed Lexa's cock to slowly penetrate her. She moaned into the kiss as their groins were touching and Lexa's thick, hard cock was buried deep inside.

"Is this ok?" Clarke asked, "I just want to stay still and feel you inside me, filling me for a minute."

  
"Mmmhmmm," Lexa nodded as Clarke's sucked Lexa's luscious bottom lip into her mouth.

Lexa had one hand on Clarke's ass and one across her lower back, holding her close, their breasts pressed against each other's. Clarke began to slowly and deliberately rise and fall on Lexa's cock and the water in the tub swells and retreats, creating a sensual rhythm.

"Clarke, you feel so good," Lexa purred.

  
"Still love me?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded.

"Tell me...Say you love me," she begged.

Lexa pulled her face back so she could look into her eyes. "Clarke, I love you."

Clarke crashed her lips into Lexa's, kissed her neck beneath her ear and confessed in a whisper, "I love you, Lexa. I love you so much. More than I ever imagined I could love someone."

A tear broke free from Lexa's eye, but it was hard to focus on anything since Clarke was clenching her pussy tightly around her throbbing cock, and she was close to cumming. This was so different from from any other time they had sex. It was a slow, sensual, soulful encounter. It was more about the emotional connection than the orgasm.  But Clarke was watching her face intently and she knew Lexa was close.  This is what Clarke wanted, she wanted to give this to her.

"Clarke...?" Lexa whimpered.

"I know. It's ok, Lex. You can cum whenever you're ready."

After another minute of Clarke slowly riding her, her cock started to pulse and released streams of cum into her pussy. Lexa left her cock in while cuddling and kissing until her erection went soft and slid out. 

"Do you want to get out so I can take care of you, babe?"

"I'm ok, Lex. Do you mind if I relax in here for a while?"

"Sure, love... lay back. Let me warm up the water for you," Lexa said as she partially drained the tub and filled it with hot water.

Lexa grabbed a towel for herself and put one on the towel rack, next to the tub for Clarke.  Lexa toweled off, threw on some lounge clothes and sat on the couch to watch TV. Only moments later, the phone rang. It was the doorman, John.

"Good afternoon, Lexa. I have a visitor here for Clarke. Would you like me to send them up?"

"Are you sure John? Clarke did not mention that she was expecting anyone."

"I can confirm," John said as he approached the visitor, "I'm sorry ma'am may I have your name again?"

Lexa heard the woman answer through the phone. "Yes. My name is Abby Griffin."

"Fuck," Lexa blurted and immediately hung up the phone and rushed into the elevator, thanking God that Clarke was still in the bath.

 _Fuck. Holy Shit. I am so fucked, Lexa thought the entire way down_ \- on the longest elevator ride of her life.  
Lexa frantically rushed over to John.

"Ahh, here she is, Miss Griffin."

"This is not my daughter Clarke. Perhaps you called the wrong number?"

"No ma'am," The doorman corrected, "this is Lexa Woods."

Lexa holds out her hand shake Abby's.

"Hello, Abby. I'm Lexa we spoke on the phone. It's a pleasure to meet you. Can we step outside and talk for a moment?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Abby snarled. I just spent 5 hours diving from DC. This Is the address you gave me."

"Abby... listen... please," Lexa begged. This is my address and Clarke is upstairs in the bath. But she is going fucking kill me. She has no idea that I found you or that I contacted you," Lexa explained. "Geez...I thought you would just send a card or something. You know? Like to break the ice maybe? I just called yesterday!"

"Lexa? Do you have any children?"

"No, not yet," Lexa muttered.

"Well then you couldn't possibly understand...but please try. I've been living without my daughter for 5 years and now that I know where she is I won't live without her for a second more. Please, Lexa? Either way, she has to leave the building sometime...and if you don't let me see her, I'll just sleep on the street here until she comes out," Abby insisted.

"No, of course I wouldn't have you do that."

Lexa rode the elevator with Abby and prayed that Clarke is still in the bath so she has some time to prepare her, but Clarke was already looking around the apartment for Lexa.

The elevator door opened to the apartment and Clarke's jaw hit the floor. Her heart started beating at a sickening pace and she suddenly realized how hard breathing was. 

"Clarke!" Abby cried out. 

"Lexa?" Clarke wailed, "Lexa? Please tell me what's happening? Did you do this?...I can't breathe, Lex."

Lexa ran to hold her, but felt the way Clarke tensed and moved to put a bit of distance between them.

"Are you alright?" Lexa asked, resisting the urge to pull her close or hold her hands.

"I can't do this. I'm not ready," she whined. 

It was obvious she needed space, but that did not deter Abby. She ran toward Clarke and threw her arms around her as Clarke stood motionless and in shock.

"Clarke, I missed you so much," Abby sighed.

Clarke couldn't hold back the heartache any longer. Her lips trembled as she cried. She broke free, ran to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. The sound thundered through the room and shattered both Lexa and Abby's hearts.

Lexa stood outside the door, hand hovering over the door handle, deciding whether or not to go after her. Abby came up behind her and placed her hand over Lexa's. 

"May I?" Abby questioned.

"At your own risk," Lexa answered.

Abby cautiously entered the room and Clarke was curled up on the edge of the bed, her pillow stained by her tears. Abby noticed the distant look in Clarke's eyes and began stroking her blonde hair, brushing it from her face and gently tucking it behind her ear.

“My sweet girl, you have no idea how much I love you.”

“But how can you, after...after dad?

"What? How could that have anything to do with loving you?  I've been searching for you since you left, but you never had an address."

Abby sat on the bed next to Clarke.

"You fell deeper and deeper into a depression and I knew it was because of me," Clarke declared.

Abby gasped at the realization that Clarke blamed herself for the accident. 

"Clarke, Dad was in an accident. That was not your fault."

Those words, falling from her mother's lips, broke the chains that had enslaved her heart and mind for so long. 

"Losing your father was devestating but nothing compared to losing you. I lost your father all at once. But you...I was losing you in pieces... Every day, I lost another piece and I felt so helpless," Abby explained as she choked on her tears. "I didnt know how to stop your pain and I couldnt piece you back together. I lost you both in that accident, Clarke, but he didn't leave by choice...you chose to leave me."

"I'm sorry, mom," Clarke squealed through the break in her voice.

"Don't...don't apologize. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, mom."

They held each other in a healing and forgiving embrace. Clarke didn't remember the last time she felt so light.  
Abby put just enough space between them to see Clarke's face and blurted, "Now, who is this Lexa? She sure is beautiful...and she obviously loves you very much."

"Lexa is my girlfriend and this is her home. Yes, she is beautiful and she is equally amazing. I love everything about her, from the way she walks, to the way she says my name, how she cares for me, never judges me, protects me, provides support...I can go on forever, mom."

"I'm really happy for you, Clarke! You deserve to be happy and for some reason, I didn't imagine you were."

"I wasn't, until I met Lexa."

"Well, let's not leave her out there by herself then, huh?"

Clarke and Abby came out of the room, both smiling to Lexa's relief. Abby sat next to Lexa who was sitting on the couch, turned to face her and held her hands in hers. 

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" She asked.

Lexa followed her into the hallway, just out of Clarke's sight. Abby pulled Lexa into her chest, hugging her tightly. In that moment, Lexa missed her mom terribly. She wished she still had her mom around to talk to and hug and love.

"Lexa," Abby said, "I don't know how to thank you. You gave me my life back. Seeing my daughter happy is the best gift anyone could give, and the fact that she is happy because of you makes it even better."

Lexa smiled at her softly and they headed back out to Clarke.

"Abby, do you plan to stay with us a while?" Lexa asked. 

"Oh, I couldn't impose," Abby replied.

"You already imposed by showing up unannounced," Lexa teased. "Seriously, though, we have plenty of space for you if you want to stay."

"Thanks, Lexa, that is very kind of you, but I don't want to interrupt your life."

Lexa shot Clarke a look out of the corner of her eye, prompting her to say something.

"Mom? Please stay?...at least for tonight. It's late." Clarke added.

"You're right. I guess it is getting late. And if it's not too much trouble..."

"No trouble at all," Lexa insisted.

Lexa and Clarke got into bed. Clarke curled into Lexa, laying her head on her chest and Lexa turned on the TV for a while, but Lexa was noticeably restless. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Lexa asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing, Lex."

There was a long pause, then some more tossing and sighing.

"Ok. It's silly. I feel ridiculous asking, but... Do you...ummm.... do you mind if I go cuddle with my mom? I missed her and I don't know how long she'll be around."

Lexa beamed a huge smile at her and giggled as she kissed her on the head. "It's not silly, babe. Go have some mommy time."

"I love you, Lex," she said and she kissed her lips, "and tomorrow, I am going to reward you for all of this. It's going to be like a _really big_ reward."

Clarke knocked on the door to the guest room and slowly entered. Abby was wiping her eyes, but cracked a smile.

"Hi. Everything ok, Clarke?"

Clarke continued toward her and climbed onto her bed. She patted the pillow next to her for her mom to lay down and she laid down next to her, with her arm around her. "Is this ok, mom?"

"More than ok," she breathed, as she shut her eyes, praying this wasn't a dream."


	7. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert... read the tags

Lexa was already up, making breakfast when Clarke came to the kitchen. The whole apartment smelled of pancakes, bacon and maple syrup.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Lexa said with a quick kiss, as she was waiting to flip the bubbling pancakes.

"Thank you so much for last night, Lex. I love you. I _really, reeaaallly_ love you," Clarke said dreamily.

"Hmmm...seems like somebody is happy having her mom around. I'm still waiting on my reward, you know."

"Lex, I know this sounds crazy because I just purposely spent five years avoiding her, but I don't want her to leave. At least not yet."

"It doesn't sound crazy, Clarke. If I could have my mom back, I would never let her go," she said with a sad smile.

"I don't know how to thank you, Lexa."

"Oh, I think you do," Lexa teased, "Think...reward."

"Oh trust me, I thought _looongg and haaard_ about it," Clarke said with a wink, as she deliberately leaned over the kitchen island, leaving an ample amount of her generous cleavage exposed for Lexa to view.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Abby said as she walked in to join them.

"Not at all," Lexa replied, "Please sit...I made breakfast."

Lexa served breakfast to Clarke and her mom, who were like two schoolgirls having a sleepover.

"So Abby, what do you do for work?" Lexa inquired. 

"Well, I was a nurse, but quit my job years ago. I was having a tough time and was afraid I may lose my nursing license. Since then, I just never got back into it."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it. I loved being able to put people at ease who are nervous, scared, and sick."

"How about you, Lexa? What do you do? I must say, I am curious, given this gorgeous penthouse apartment."

Lexa could see Clarke was slightly uncomfortable with the conversation. She was always uneasy when people asked what she did for a living.

"Well, I inherited this apartment when my parents passed..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lexa."

"It's ok. I am a psychiatrist, but I also recently closed my practice. Clarke and I have been dedicating our time to the Griffin Center."

"Griffin Center?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah mom, it is really great. It is a center for troubled youth that provides a safe place for help and understands that no matter how misguided the teens are, they still need love and attention."

"Clarke is amazing, Abby," Lexa added. "You should see her with the girls. She is always able to find common ground and listen without judging or giving advice. They really respond to her." 

"There is one girl in particular who has stolen my heart," Clarke expressed. "We are very similar people and she really trusts me. Her name is Charlotte."

"I'm impressed, girls. That sounds really amazing," Abby beamed.

Abby looked down at Clarke's hand for a moment, as it rested on the table, then reached over to place her hand on hers.  Abby smiles at her, “I'm really proud of you, sweetie.”

"Abby? I know you have a life in DC, but have you ever thought about moving?" Lexa asked.

"We could actually use a nurse at the center for general reasons and also to administer drug tests, HIV tests, pregnancy tests, etc.."

Abby looked at both girls' facial expressions. She didn't know what to think. _Would Clarke even want her around, she wondered?_

Clarke teased, "You should think about it, Mom. The name of the place does have a certain ring to it."

Clarke and Lexa spent the afternoon introducing Abby to the girls at the center and showing her the place. Abby spotted a man through a doorway who appears to be counciling a group of girls. He looks about mid 40's, about 6 feet tall, dark wavy hair, handsome and mysterious. Her deep brown eyes connected with his, holding their gaze just long enough for her to be self-conscious. He puts his hand up to wave as Lexa came to her side.

"That's Marcus Kane," Lexa said. "He leads the group for addiction recovery. He can be pretty intense at times, but the girls adore him."

The group wraps up and Marcus heads out toward Abby and Lexa.

"Hi, Lexa and...," 

"This is Abby," Lexa said. 

"Hi," he whispered, as a small, yet sincere smile, touched his lips.

She tried to respond several times before muttering, "Hi." It is obvious that she was a bit embarrassed that she had been caught staring a few times.

"Please forgive my boldness, but I don't often have beautiful women watching me while I lead group" Marcus said. "Can't blame a guy for being a bit nervous." 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just admiring the work you all do here."

"Ahhh. Just admiring the _work..._ my apologies," he said, followed by a smile.

Clarke walked up to Lexa and Abby and said,

"Hey Marcus! I see you've met my mom."

"Your mom, huh?" Marcus said, as he leaned in closer to whisper to Abby "Guess I should be the one embarrassed."

"Looks like we're even," Abby teased with a smile and a wink.

On the way home, Clarke walked between Abby and Lexa and everything felt right in the world.

"So, Mom," Clarke said, "looks like you really took an interest in the center... you seemed particularly interested in the recovery group," she said, followed by a giggle.

"Maybe that will help sway your decision to stay?" Lexa added with hopeful optimism.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about living in New York City, girls."

"Actually, you know the first two things," Lexa said. "The first is that Clarke lives here. The second is that I also own a studio apartment in our building that will be vacant in a month."

\------------------

After dinner, Abby headed to the guest room and Clarke and Lexa headed to the bedroom together.

As Clarke changed out of her clothes, Lexa assumingly said, "I guess I am on my own again for the night?"

"Not tonight, Miss Woods, Clarke said as she strutted sexily across the room."

She was wearing a black lace bra and panties, her blonde hair spilling down over her shoulders. She pushed Lexa back into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Lexa was biting her lower lip, unable to take her eyes off Clarke's body. It was always obvious when Lexa was turned on, for more reasons than one.

Lexa's eyes finally returned to hers as she muttered, "Oh God...reward time?"

"Mmmmmhhmmmmm. And for being the kindest, most generous, most compassionate girlfriend in the world, I want to give you my virginity." 

Lexa laughed, "How are you going to do that? Are we going to role play?"

"No...that's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Clarke, even if I thought it was a possibility that you were a virgin before, I know that after me you aren't."

"Well there might be another way that I have never been penetrated."

Lexa looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Do you mean...anal?"

"Yeah. Have you ever...?"

"No. Never," Lexa said.

"Is it something you'd want to do?"

"I don't know... I mean... yeah... of course I have fantasized about it, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Supposedly, it only hurts at first, but after you push past the tight opening, it actually feels really good."

"I want to do something with you that we can experience for the first time together. It might not work right away, but maybe we can work our way up to it."

It was hard for Lexa to hide the fact that she wanted to do it when the front of her pants told a different story. She couldn't believe how hard she got at just a suggestion of putting it in Clarke's ass. Clarke looked down and noticed how hard she was and smacked Lexa playfully in the shoulder. Geez, Lexa, I didn't mean right now and she giggled.

Lexa tried to sound cute and said, "Awww, but I'm already ready to go."

"Really Lexa? You're going to take my virginity and not even wine and dine me first?" She joked.

Clarke pushed Lexa onto her back and Lexa lifted her hips off the bed as Clarke yanked her pants off and her hard cock sprung out of her pants and slapped against her tight stomach. 

"Well, since it's my fault you're all worked up, I guess we can try."

"Clarke, you're not serious, are you?"

"I'm not promising, but maybe."

Clarke took off her panties and positioned herself over Lexa's face to keep her busy while she worshipped her cock. Lexa loved Clarke's scent and she breathed her in deeply as Clarke lowered her mouth over the head of Lexa's cock. She put her hands on Clarke's ass and gently massaged it then spread her cheeks apart and ran her tongue over her tight puckered asshole, reminding Clarke what got her so excited in the first place.

Clarke slowly slid her mouth up and down her shaft, taking in as much as she could. She continued to tease Lexa's cock, which was throbbing and twitching in her mouth. She rubbed it against the side of her face and over her lips has Lexa continued and probe at her ass with a pointed tongue.

"Lex," she said, looking over her shoulder, "do you want my ass?" 

"I want you here," Lexa crooned, as she sucked her clit into her mouth causing Clarke let out the tiniest high-pitch moan.

"And here," she continued, as she pressed her tongue hard against her clit and slid to her wet center. Clarke's moaning got slightly louder.

"Mmmm, do you like that?... Or maybe you want it all?" she teased, as she dragged her tongue all the way from her clit back to her tight ass hole, pushing her tongue against it trying to gain entry. 

"Uuuhhhh, fuck, Lexa," Clarke moaned as she urgently moved from Lexa's face.

"Come here," Clarke ordered, as she turned over on the bed, positioning herself on her forearms and knees with her ass perfectly positioned for Lexa's taking.

"Just pretend for now," Clarke instructed, "Show me how you would do it. I want to know I can trust you."

Lexa kneeled behind her, leaned over top of her body, and rubbed her hands up and down her back, stopping to gently massage her shoulders at the top of the stroke and her ass at the bottom. She gently spread her cheeks to reveal her glistening wet pussy, then positioned the tip of her cock right at her entrance. She was so wet, Clarke could have easily filled her in one motion, but she pushed forward with the lightest pressure barely letting the tip push past her wet lips. She wanted to show Clarke she had enough self-control and give her an idea of how gentle she would be. Honestly, it took every bit of restraint she had not to sink her cock deep inside her. She gently moved the tip in and out of her opening and waited until Clarke reached behind her, grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her inside. Lexa continued to hold her cheeks apart so she can watch as her long, hard dick slid all the way back out, covered in Clarke's wetness.

Lexa could cum just by watching her head and shaft disappear into Clarke's body. Lexa put her hand on her cock while she slid out so she can gather the wetness on her fingers as a natural lubricant. As she fucked Clarke's pussy, she circled her thumb around Clarke's virgin ass and slid her slender finger inside. As she felt her ass loosening up she pushed another finger into her opening. Having Lexa penetrate her ass and pussy at the same time drove Clarke crazy and she reached her hand between her legs and started frantically rubbing her clit. "Wait," Clarke interrupted and moved Clarke's hand, "Don't cum yet...please. How does it feel? You feel relaxed."

"I was relaxed, but now I am nervous. Get the lube. Lots of it. And Lexa, you need to be gentle."

"Babe, I would never do anything to hurt you."

Lexa poured some lube in her hand and massaged it between Clarke's cheeks.  
Lexa gently but insistently pushed the tip of her cock against her ass.   
Clarke began to rub her clit and buried her face into a pillow.  As soon as the tip pushed against her tight hole, Lexa heard her gasp and felt her hips instinctively pull away.

Lexa cautiously explored this virgin territory as she also never experienced the feel of something so tight around her cock. Each time Lexa put pressure on her ass, she could feel her tighten up, but Lexa continued to rub the head of her dick back and forth to relax her. She knew Clarke was turned on because there was a stream of girl cum flowing from her pussy.

Clarke held her breath as the very tip finally pushed past the resistance, then her hands flew to Lexa's thighs, pushing her back out with a yelp. "Fuck. Oh my God. Maybe this isn't a good idea," she said.

"Are you sure?" Lexa inquired. "I can stop, but your body seems to enjoy this," she said as she reached around to rub her dripping wet pussy.

Lexa circled her clit with the fingers of her left hand, while the fingers on her right stretched her tight asshole. She now worked up to three fingers and moved them all around to keep her loose. Clarke was now rocking her hips, forcing her fingers harder and deeper into her ass. Lexa covered her cock in more lube, and without using her hands, positioned it right near the entrance again and as soon as she removed her fingers, she replaced it with her dick and pushed. "Fuck, ooww. Uhhh God," Clarke shouted as the entire head was now inside her ass. This was new for Lexa. Her ass was so tight, it was almost painful around the head of her cock.

"Do you want me to pull it out?" Lexa asked.

"No, wait. It is actually starting to feel really good. Like so good that it feels like if you were any deeper, I would cum really hard."

Lexa pushed in a little more and the streams of precum that were filling her ass were making it slippery and easier to move. Lexa rocked her hips very slightly, until Clarke matched her movements and within seconds, she was all the way in. Clarke expelled a long, lustful moan and started moving her ass in a circular motion, grinding her ass against Lexa's dick.

She loved watching as she stretched Clarke with her thickness. The wetness of her pussy let Lexa hear how fast and hard she was rubbing her clit and her could hear the muffled moans coming from her face as it was buried deep into the pillow.   
Clarke forced the cum from Lexa's dick as Clarke orgasmed and screamed "Oh fuu...uuuhhhckk. Lexa. Oh my God. Lexa. Oh. ooohh...oooohhhh. yes. yes. yes. uhhh. uuuhhhhh!"

Lexa gently dragged her cock out of her ass and with it came a flood of hot cum.   They collapsed onto the bed together. "Holy shit, Clarke, I have never felt anything like that in my life" she said.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's face and kissed her hard. "I wouldn't mind having to reward you like that again sometime," Clarke said with an impish smile.

 


	8. Test After Test

It's been a few weeks since Abby came to New York. She decided to stay and help at the center, but didn't decide on any permanent arrangements until the studio apartment is vacant. Lexa's apartment was large enough that Abby wasn't in their way at all, and Clarke was really happy having her mom around. Lexa thought things might get interesting though, since Anya was coming at the end of the week.

Clarke stayed busy most days at the center but Charlotte was about to make her life a bit more complicated.

"Clarke, can I talk to you? I need a favor." Charlotte said.

"You can talk to me about anything...you know that."

"But this is different...I think I might be pregnant."

"You think? Abby can give you a pregnancy test to be sure."

"I missed my period for about 4 months now and I can't go to Abby for a pregnancy test, because they will ask for a decision on what I want to do."

Charlotte couldn't even look at Clarke and she could barely breathe as she choked back tears.

"I got pregnant before and had an abortion and the guilt ripped my life apart, but I'm not ready to be a mom.  I can't tell my boyfriend. We have only been seeing each other for a month and we haven't even officially called each other 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. Neither one of us are ready for something like this.  
And if I have another abortion, I will have to decide now before it is too late...and I'm just not ready. Can you get me a test?  Please?"

Clarke put her arms around the young girl and tried her best to comfort her, but she felt like this was beyond her level of care.

"There are other options, Charlotte. You could consider adoption. Or maybe your family would be willing to help raise the baby."

"Please Clarke? I just need to know for sure so I can think the decision through. I want to be prepared. I promise, I will get a test from Abby next week. I just need to know for sure so I can think the decision through. I want to be prepared.  Please?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank You, Clarke. I can always count on you."

Clarke felt so guilty hiding anything from Lexa, but she figured she would know in a week anyhow. And Lexa was preoccupied with Anya' s visit anyway.

\------------------

Anya entered the apartment, happy to be back. "The place looks different," Anya noted as she walked toward the guest rooms. "It looks more lived in or something."

"Yeah, Anya, there are a few things we need to talk about," Lexa said as she followed Anya to the room.

When Anya opened the door, she was surprised to see someone else's things in there. "Anya. Wait. I have guests staying here."

"Oh. Ok. What guests? Do I know them?"

"Well...one is my girlfriend, Clarke, who _lives_ here. And her mom, who is visiting before planning her move to the city."

"Wait. Let's rewind a minute. What girlfriend?"

"You haven't been back in a while Anya. Clarke has been living here for a few months."

"Lexa. We have had this talk so many times. You are so trusting and loyal and you think love is wonderful, but sometimes you are so blinded by your emotion. You always end up getting involved with someone who doesn't really love you for you."

"Anya, you have no idea what you are you talking about? Clarke is a sweet, kind, loving girl who adores me, despite the fact that I have a dick. I am pretty sure she loves me for me."

"Ok. So... you have a dick. You know what else you have?... Millions of dollars! How do you know her and her mom are not just here for your money?"

"Don't start, Anya! I love Clarke and if you do anything to get in the way of that, I will ask you to leave."

"Maybe you won't have to ask, I will go on my own accord."

Anya stormed out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Lexa sitting on the edge of the bed feeling sad and alone.

She heard familiar footprints enter the apartment and hoped it was Clarke. Clarke always knew how to cheer her up.

"Hey, Clarke...is that you, babe?" Lexa called out.

Abby walked toward the bedroom door and said, "No, sorry, Lexa. It is just me, Abby.

As Abby stood outside the door, she heard sniffles and wanted to comfort the girl, but didn't know how Lexa would react. Abby slowly opened the door a crack to talk to her.

"Hey, Lexa. Clarke will be here in a little while. She was just finishing a conversation with Charlotte when I left."

Lexa didn't respond, but seemed to cry harder so Abby walked through the door, shutting it behind her and walked over to where Lexa sat on the bed. Abby sat down next to her and asked if it was ok that she was there, to which Lexa nodded.

“Lexa.” Abby put her arm around her and squeezed lovingly. “What's wrong, sweetheart?”

"It’s just…" Lexa sighs. "Sometimes I feel so alone. I miss my mom."

"I understand how you feel." Abby said as she pulled her in closer to snuggle up to her chest.

"Anya is here," Lexa whispered as tears wet Abby's shirt, "and we already had an argument...about Clarke."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Lexa"

"And it just reminded me how alone I am, because I can't talk to you or Clarke about it."

"Lexa, honey, you can talk to me about anything. We have only known each other a short time, but you have given me back my life. And I love you like a second daughter."

For a moment, Lexa forgets that Abby is Clarke's mother. She has already become more than just Clarke's mom and she's not even her mother-in-law. For the first time in years, she feels comforted...she remembers what a mother's touch feels like.

"So, let me guess?" Abby says. "Anya is afraid you are moving too fast or that Clarke has alterior motives?"

"How...how did you know?

"Because I am a mom, and I can't understand the need to protect those you care for."

"Do you think we are...moving too fast?"

"No, sweetheart. You two are perfect for one another. But remember that I know Clarke, and I can see how much she loves you. Anya will see it too. Give her time."

Lexa wipes her eyes on her sleeves as she lifts her head from Abby's chest and throws both arms around her.

"Thank you for listening, Abby! I love you!" As the words come out of her mouth, she even shocked herself and her cheeks quickly blushed.

Abby pretended not to notice her embarrassment and quickly responded, "I love you too, Lexa" as she kissed the top of her head.

\-------------

Clarke came home and kissed Lexa quickly on the lips before heading toward the bathroom. "Hold on, babe, don't run away yet. Anya is here."  
"Oh my God. That's great, Lex. I can't wait to meet her, but I gotta pee first," she said crossing her legs and inching farther away. "I have to tell you something about Charlotte too...remind me."

  
After a minute, Abby followed behind Clarke. As she came out of the bathroom, Abby said

"Hey Clarke...Anya is giving Lexa a bit of a hard time, so try not to take it personal. Lexa needs you, sweetie."

"Ok, mom. I hear you. And I have dealt with worse than Anya, I'm sure."

Lexa anticipated some awkward conversation, but Anya and Clarke were way too busy giving each other the stink-eye through most of dinner. Of course, Anya couldn't resist asking the typical prying, offensive questions like whether or not Clarke had an apartment of her own before moving in with Lexa and whether or not she graduated college. Clarke was honest and respectful and trying not to create a riff between Lexa and her sister. At one point, Clarke had enough and moved to get up and walk away from the table, but Abby put her hand on Clarke's thigh to get her to stay put.

Lexa was pissed off and after dinner, she excused herself as she and Anya closed themselves in the bedroom.

"Anya, I know you think you are doing what's best for me, but you need to apologize to Clarke."

They were both speaking loud enough that Clarke and Abby could hear the entire conversation.

"What the hell is your problem? Clarke did nothing wrong. And if anything, I love her even more for selflessly putting up with your shit during dinner."

Abby looked at Clarke with an "I told you so" expression and Clarke smiled back, glad she stayed at the table.

Anya stared at Lexa, flaring her nostrils, but Lexa continued. "I love you, Anya, but your view of love is pathetic. You think richer is better... and prettier is better...you think love is based on a scorecard. And if that's what you want, then fine. But Clarke loves me for me. I feel safe with her physically and emotionally and we trust each other.

"I was there for you when nobody else was," Anya said. "I am your only family."

Lexa sniffled and wiped her eyes, while trying to remain strong. "Not anymore, Anya. My family has expanded and Clarke and Abby are a part of that.  Please don't try to take that away from me."

Clarke and Abby were still listening intently. Clarke's breath stuttered as she tried to take a deep breath. Abby gently rubbed her back and stood in silence as tears fell from her eyelashes when she blinked.

In an effort to walk away from Lexa, but not show her face to Clarke and Abby, Anya locked herself in the bathroom. Lexa heard Anya quietly weep, but thought she deserved it for being so rude.  Not more than five minutes later, Anya came out of the bathroom and her whole demeanor changed.

"Lex, I am so sorry. I feel terrible for creating any stress...I was just worried about you. You should have told me that Clarke was pregnant.

"What?" Lexa said, leaping up from the bed.

Anya held up the positive pregnancy test that she took from the trash can, "I'm going to be an Aunty?? I am so excited! I'm sorry," she said again as she hugged Lexa.

Lexa felt light headed and she realized she wasn't breathing. She didn't hug Anya back. Her body went numb.

"Lex? Come on. I said sorry. You know I get a little crazy when it comes to protecting my little sister. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ "

"I heard you, Anya, you don't have to say it again."

There was a long pause between them and Lexa refused to make eye contact.

"Holy shit!... Lex, did you not know? Why do you not look happy? You just went on about how much you love Clarke and I know you want kids. You love kids!"

"Yes, I love Clarke. Yes, I love kids. And yes, I want kids with Clarke. But why didn't she tell me?"

There was another long pause before Lexa suggested, "Do you think it is not mine?"

"Why would you say that? 20 minutes ago you were all love and trust and communication and blah, blah, blah..." she joked.

"It's not funny, Anya.

Clarke and Abby stopped listening to the conversation after there was only silence in the room, so they were both baffled when Lexa bounded through the bedroom door with a prideful, joyful expression. She immediately wrapped Clarke in her arms and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me, babe?"

"Tell you what?" She answered in confusion, pulling away from her embrace.

"That you are pregnant!" she beamed, holding the test in her hand.

The room fell silent.

"Oh no...God...Lexa...Babe...We need to talk," she stammered. "I'm sorry. I'm not pregnant."

Abby huffed at Clarke and Lexa as the two of them broke apart, and all the smiles in the room faded. "How is this even possible to not know? It's not like it could be an accident."

Clarke waved her off, "Mom, that's a different conversation."

"Come with me, now," she said to Lexa as she dragged her by the hand toward their bedroom.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Lexa insisted that she explain. Clarke told her about Charlotte asking her for a pregnancy test. She apologized profusely and told Lexa that Charlotte asked her to dispose of the test and that she threw it in the bin when she got home.

"I wasn't thinking, Lexa. I'm sorry. I didn't think you would assume it's mine...We never even talked about having kids. Do you even want kids?"

"Yes. I definitely want kids! I did ask you once and you said it's complicated. But I also figured since you let me...you know...since we haven't used protection...that you were open to the idea."

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands and Lexa could see her legs trembling.

"Clarke, I love this apartment and the joy you have brought to it. But I want it to be filled with a child's laughter and the pitter-patter of tiny feet. I want to experience how a child hears a sneeze or a burp. I want to remember why it is hilarious.  I have been sad and serious for way too long and I want to play. I want to experience things all over again through our child's eyes. I want the bedtime stories, the hugs and kisses and the I-love-you’s. I want them to become our history and our memories and I want to see a reflection of you in their eyes."

As Clarke lifts her head, Lexa saw the tears brimming her eyes and how truly upset about this she was. "You want to have a baby, and I can't give you one!" she shouted

I had a bacterial infection in my fallopian tubes that wasn't treated, and there was damage that caused me to have an ectopic pregnancy. It wasn't a planned pregnancy, but traumatic either way and there is very little chance for me to conceive again.

"You weren't lying...it's complicated, but we can try IVF or even adopt, okay? We can still raise a child together, Clarke."  
Clarke knows Lexa would keep her word. She knows she would go to the ends of the earth for her, but how could she do that to someone she loves?

"Babe," Lexa said as she pulled her into her arms, "I'm with you because I want to be with _you._ I want this life with _you,_ nothing is going to change that."

"How can you be sure, knowing that I can't give you what you want?

Lexa spent the evening and well into the night catching up with Anya. And Clarke spent time getting Abby up to speed on why it was unlikely for her to have kids...and the parts that made it possible for Lexa to create them...


	9. The Box

A couple weeks passed by and Anya really came to love her extended family. She hated to admit that she was wrong, but she has never seen Lexa happier. Lexa was dropping Anya off at the airport this morning and was sad to see her go. Lexa waited at the gate until they called for boarding.

Anya threw her arms around Lexa, "Be good, kid." Anya said. "Oh. And one last thing. I have a gift for you before I go," she said, searching through her bag. 

Anya pulled a small square gift out of her bag, wrapped in pink foil giftwrap. Lexa stared at the box, admiring the beautiful wrapping and Anya's thoughtfulness.

"Hurry up. Unwrap it, Lex. I have to board the plane."

Lexa carefully unwrapped the box.   It was a hand carved wooden box, inscribed with " _For the Life You Always Deserved._ "

"Well, go on. Open it." Anya instructed.

Inside the box was a 5ct asscher cut diamond set in platinum. It was flanked by two tapered diamonds and princess cut diamonds extending around the band. The diamonds were flawless, just as she remembered.

"Mom's ring..." Lexa said, barely able to breathe. 

"I think she would be happy to see it on Clarke's finger," Anya said with a slight smile.

Lexa hugged her tighter than she ever has. 

"I love you, Anya."

"Love you, kid."

As Anya boarded, she yelled back, "Good luck. Let me know when it's time to, pick out dresses."

\--------------------

About a month later, on their walk to work, Lexa told Clarke that she made reservations to take her and her mom out that night to the restaurant where they went on their first date.

"What's the special occasion?" Clarke asked.

"Well, I thought your mom would like to experience it...and I also invited Marcus. Is that ok, Clarke?"

"Yes, Lex. It's sweet. I'm a big girl... and I can see how much Mom likes him."

"Ok, great. Tonight at 8. I will have a car pick us up."

Clarke and Lexa barely had a chance to talk all day, but on the ride to the restaurant, Clarke said she had something really important to talk about. "Let's talk after dinner tonight, ok?"

"Sure, babe," Lexa replied.

Both Abby and Marcus were amazed at the picture perfect setting as they were the only people seated at the Garden table.  
As they got settled, the waiter walked over to hand them their menus, saying, "Lexa has prepared a special menu for you tonight."

Clarke opened her menu that read " _I've been looking for you since I heard my first fairytale. Now I know that dreams do come true."_

By the time Clarke looked up from her menu, Lexa was kneeling at her chair. Abby gasped and covered her mouth in surprise and Marcus looked on with a gentle smile. 

"Clarke, I love you," she said, holding a ring box out in front of her. "When my parents died, there was a gaping hole in my heart that I never thought could be filled. No matter how many people I was with, I always felt alone, until you. You came along and fit so perfectly in that space, that it was hard to deny that you were the one."

Lexa opened the box to display the shimmering, elegant ring. "This ring belonged to my mother and Anya and I both felt that nobody would wear it better than you." She took the ring out of the box to place on Clarke's finger.

"Please say you will be my wife?"

Clarke lunged out of her chair and into Lexa's arms.

"Yes. Are you kidding? Lexa...Yes! Of course I will marry you!"

Lexa slid the ring onto her finger and Clarke said, "I am honored to wear her ring, Lexa."

Lexa stood up and kissed Clarke and Abby and Marcus stood to congratulate them. Caught up in the emotion and excitement, Marcus turned to Abby to congratulate her and kissed her lightly on the lips. They both took a step back in shock...

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the excitement," Marcus said.

"No problem, Abby said, "I understand... Maybe you can even try it again sometime." 

They four of them ate and drank and danced for hours. It was magical.

Clarke did not speak a word the entire way home. She just shifted her gaze between Lexa and the ring on her finger, thinking how amazing Lexa is and how good it will feel to be her wife. 

They dropped Marcus off and when they arrived back at the apartment, Lexa made her way to the kitchen to pour them each a drink. 

"Abby, would you like to join us for a drink?" Lexa asked. 

"Oh, no," Abby pretended to yawn, "I am going to have to get some sleep, girls. But thank you and congratulations again. I am so happy for you both. Lexa...Clarke could not ask for a better wife and I could not ask for a better daughter-in-law. Love you both. Goodnight."

Lexa and Clarke sat on the couch and cuddled as they finished their drinks.  
Lexa held Clarke close to her chest and gently brushed her fingertips up and down Clarke's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their path. 

Clarke's emotions stirred and deep inside her body she felt like no matter how close their bodies were, it wouldn't be close enough. Clarke lifted her head to look into Lexa's eyes. She placed one hand on the side of her face and gently brought her face closer so she could kiss her sexy, pouty lips.

When the kissing began, they knew it wouldn't be long before things got more heated and moved to the bedroom. They never broke the contact between them as they fumbled their way into the room and closed the door.

Most of the time, they wanted to tear each other's clothes off. But tonight was different. Tonight was special. They both seemed to want to let the tension build up slowly, to feel connected, to tease and breathe and remember each vivid detail.

Lexa broke their kiss just long enough to lay on her back on the bed and pull Clarke to the bed next to her. They continued to run their hands over each other's bodies, and look deep into each others eyes as they continued kissing. The kisses were soft and warm, and full of passion.

Without breaking their kiss, Clarke ran her fingers along the edge of Lexa's pants and unfastened the button. She slid her hand into her pants to feel her hard cock.   
Still sucking on her lips, Lexa responded by running her hands under Clarke's dress and caressing her inner thighs, every so often brushing her fingers over the wet spot in the center of her panties as she moved to the opposite thigh.

Lexa reached around Clarke's back and unzippered her dress and lowered the sleeves off her shoulders as she kissed her way down her neck, over her collarbone. She continued to peel the dress off her body, as she kissed and caressed her breasts and pulled her hard nipples into her mouth, gently dragging her teeth over them. As Lexa pulled her dress over her hips and slid it off her legs, she positioned herself between Clarke's thighs. Her legs felt so smooth and soft against her cheeks as she kissed her way up toward her wet center. She pulled off Clarke's soaked panties and licked her lips in anticipation, then let her tongue run over her clit.

Clarke sighed and moaned as she felt her tongue against her swollen, wet pussy. "Oh God baby you feel so good."

Clarke used her feet to push Lexa's pants off her hips, freeing her hard cock. They moaned together as Lexa gently sucked Clarke's clit into her mouth and simultaneously stroked her own cock to keep it hard.

Clarke weaved her fingers into Lexa's long, thick curls and dragged her up toward her mouth. She kissed her hard and deep as she groaned, "I need you in me. I need you to stretch me and fill me." She pushed her tongue past her soft, full lips as she continued, "I want you to cum inside me and stay inside me."

Lexa rolled both of them to their left side into the spoon position. Lexa wrapped her right arm around Clarke and fondled one of her large, firm breasts.  She fucked her slowly with long, deep strokes.

Their bodies fit perfectly together. Clarke gasped and moaned with pleasure on each slow entry. Lexa reached around with her right hand to rub Clarkes swollen clit and continued to fuck her slowly as Clarke moved her hips into her thrusts.

Clarke's moans became louder and louder, "Lexa, you're going to make me cum. Don't stop. Please. Keep rubbing my clit. Ooohhh... Lex... Lex, babe... I'm gonna.... oooohhhh....uuuhhhh. oh, fuck. uuhhh."

The sounds Clarke made as she orgasmed sent Lexa over the edge. She moaned into Clarkes ear and sucked her earlobe into her mouth as her cock pulsed deep inside her, mixing her cum with Clarke's juices. 

Lexa continued to push into her slowly and enjoyed the warmth around her cock. They stayed in a spooning position with her cock still buried inside Clarke as they snuggled and closed their eyes.

"Lexa, that was beyond amazing. I can't wait until you are my wife. I am so lucky to have you."

"I am the lucky one," Lexa replied as she held her a bit tighter.

Before they drifted off to sleep, Lexa remembered to ask, "What was the important news you wanted to discuss, Clarke?"

Half asleep, Clarke replied, "Charlotte is putting the baby up for adoption, and she wants _us_ to adopt him."


	10. Aiden

Everyone was excited to hear that Clarke accepted Lexa's proposal. And most were thrilled about their decision to adopt Charlotte's baby boy. Everyone except for Abby, that is. Abby continually reminded Clarke that adoptive parents and birth mothers must have an incredible amount of trust in each other. Today was no different and it was beginning to put a strain on Clarke's relationship with her mom. Abby was at their apartment to help with the furniture delivery. She remained supportive, but was worried about Clarke and Lexa. 

"Clarke, have you talked to Charlotte recently?" Abby asked.

"Mom, you know I talk to her practically every day..."

"Ok, sweetheart. She just seemed more distant to me."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Mom. I am sure she can sense your disapproval."

"Clarke. Come over here," she said, grabbing her arms and forcing her to come face to face with her. "I do not disapprove!" She barked. "I wish you would stop saying that. This baby will be my first grandchild and I am extremely happy for you and excited to meet him. I just don't want you to give up on yourself. I have seen many women successfully give birth after complications. I just want you to explore your options, that's all."

Clarke turned her head to break her eye contact with Abby, and smiled at the canvas that already adorned the walls of the nursery. The canvas had his name, "Aiden" in white lettering on a turquoise canvas with the meaning of his name below it..."Little Fire". 

Lexa always told Clarke that she was her spark, and Clarke said that Lexa was her flame. It was only appropriate that Aiden was the little fire. 

She turned back to face Abby, who never took her eyes off of her.

"Mom, Trust me. Lexa still believes she has super sperm and tries every time. But she loves me for who I am and we are happy to be able to adopt."

Abby notices the tears well up in Clarke's eyes and hugs her tight. "You will both be great mom's, no matter how it happens."

Clarke waited for Lexa to get home to assemble the crib and dresser. Clarke thought it was so cute how hard Lexa tried to be the builder of the house, but almost always ended up putting something together wrong and having to rebuild. It typically ended in some sort of argument, but Clarke still loved how she wanted to protect and provide for her family.

They were so excited decorating the nursery. Lexa's demeanor was usually more serious, but lately, she was giddy and goofy. Clarke has never seen her so happy. It was hard to believe they would be rocking baby Aiden to sleep in here in a little over a month. 

\--------

Clarke and Charlotte shared everything concerning the baby so she took pictures of the nursery to show Charlotte the new furniture. They intended for Charlotte to be part of Aiden's life in some way. As soon as Clarke arrived at the center, she raced to the art room, excited to let Charlotte know about the nursery, but she wasn't there. She hoped everything was ok. Someone would call if she went into labor. She thought. She called and texted Charlotte's phone, but she had not received a reply. She called Lexa in a panic even though she was in the same building. 

"Lex, have you heard from Charlotte?"

"No, I take it she is not here today?"

"No Lex. And I called and texted and I am freaking out. What if something happened to her? What if she was in an accident? What if something happened to Aiden? Why isn't she responding?"

"Ok, Clarke. Calm down. I am sure everything is fine. I will come to the art room now. You can call the hospital to see if she was checked in."

Lexa ran to see Clarke. She was sitting on the chair, close to tears and shaking her leg uncontrollably. Lexa took Clarkes face in her hands, looked in her glazed eyes and spoke in a calm soothing voice.

"Babe, please don't worry. I am sure everything is fine. Do you want me to call around for her?"

Clarke nodded.

The first call Lexa made was to Abby. She wanted her to take her blood pressure and check her out. Meanwhile, Clarke was pacing the room, and found a note on her desk. Lexa heard a loud thump against the floor and turned to see Clarke collapsed to her knees with the paper in her hand. 

"Abby, come now. Clarke collapsed!" Lexa shouted as she hung up the phone.

Clarke Lexa ran to Clarke, got down to her knees and held Clarke steady in her arms. Clarke could barely catch her breath and the paper was wet with teardrops. Lexa took the note from her trembling hands as she engulfed her in her arms. While she steadied Clarke, she read the note herself:

"Clarke, our relationship is stronger and deeper than any of my family or friends. At the time, I didn't know if my boyfriend would even stay around, but we both want the chance to raise this baby. I am so sorry and I know you don't want to hear this, but it is because of you that I am confident that I can be a good mom. Thank you for showing me how strong I truly am. Thank you for helping me love myself. I hope one day I can also thank you for your forgiveness. - Love, Charlotte"

Clarke remained crumpled on the floor, heartbroken and betrayed for hours. When her tearducts were dried up and her muscles too weak to fight back, Abby and Marcus helped Clarke into the car and Abby and Lexa walked her into the apartment.

Lexa tucked her into bed and attempted to kiss her softly on the lips, but Clarke turned her face away. 

"Clarke, I'm so sorry," she said, placing her hand on her arm, but Clarke, once again, pulled away from her touch. Lexa frowned, but muttered an "I love you", but Clarke's eyes were void of any feeling. Lexa could see that she was numb to everything right now, so she kissed her head and left the room.

Abby was waiting in the kitchen to make sure Clarke and Lexa were okay.

"Is she in bed?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"Lexa, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I am not far away if you need anything, Lexa. Do you hear me?" Abby said, waiting for a better reply than yeah, but this time only received a nod.

"Ok, sweetheart. I'm going, ok?" Abby said, taking her in her arms.

When Abby left, Lexa sulked into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. Her eyes were so blurry, she could hardly make out the objects around the room. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, stood up in a daze and suddenly, like a beast, she ripped the Aiden canvas from the wall above the crib and threw it against the door with a loud bang.

She let out a loud roar, "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

She continued, like a tornado, ripping through the room, throwing everything she could get her hands on. Clarke listened to the destruction from the bedroom, faint thuds that forced her to drag herself out of bed.

She walked into the nursery... the room was trashed and Lexa was a mess.

When Lexa saw Clarke walk through the door, the room faded into the background, and everything fell quiet. Lexa fell to her knees and could only focus on hurt that filled the space between them.

_This is my fault, Clarke thought. I did all of this._

With that thought, Clarke's stomach contracted violently, she lunged toward the diaper pail in the corner and threw up. Her whole body trembled as she slid down to the ground, back against the wall and tried to whisper... but the words "I'm sorry" contained only air without sound.

Lexa crawled toward her, and laid her head on Clarke's legs. Too exhausted to move, they stayed in that position for the rest of the night. 

\-----------

The curtains were not hung in the nursery yet and Lexa woke up shielding her eyes from the blinding sunlight. _How late was it, she thought. Where was Clarke?_

She heard a noise coming from the bathroom and found Clarke throwing up again. Lexa called Abby to let her know that Clarke was weak and vomiting and Abby explained that nausea and vomiting can both occur when someone is anxious or overly stressed. 

"Is it ok if I come see her, Lexa?"

"Yes. Please come. I don't know how to help her." Lexa answered.

When Abby came in, she called for Lexa and found her struggling to control her sobs, sitting cross-legged in the center of the nursery floor with a trash bag, gathering up broken pieces of decor. Abby knelt behind Lexa, placed her arms around her shoulders and gently rocked her back and forth. When Lexa's trembling subsided, Abby took the bag from her hand and without questioning, helped to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts.

Abby threw out the trash and headed to see Clarke who was tucked under the covers of her bed with the shades drawn and the room dark. 

"Clarke, it's me, Mom," she said as she sat on the bed next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. 

It was quiet for a moment, before Clarke muttered, "this is payback, isn't it?"

"Payback? Sweetheart, no. Why would it be payback?"

"So I could understand how you felt when I left?" she wept. 

"I cared for Charlotte, and I loved Aiden, even though he wasn't born yet. And now I lost them both. And God knows if I will lose Lexa too."

"Clarke, Lexa adores you. She isn't going anywhere. Don't shut her out, honey. She is hurting too." Abby advised. 

"Let me go make you girls something to eat," Abby said.

"I'm not hungry, Mom."

"Ok. Well, you might be in a while. I will make something and you can eat when you are ready."

Lexa walked in the room as Abby walked out. She walked over to the side of the bed to kiss Clarke, but Clarke turned her face away again. Lexa sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her hand along Clarke's body as she lay in the fetal position. 

After continuing to touch her for a while with no response, Lexa crouched down at the side of the bed and took Clarke's face in her hands. She quietly leaned forward to kiss her, but Clarke's lips did not respond. 

"Babe, why won't you kiss me?" Lexa whined.

"I threw up, Lex. I didn't even brush my teeth."

"I don't care," she said as she leaned in to kiss her again, but Clarke reflexively turned. 

"Please...Don't." Clarke said.

"Ugh...And tell my Mom to please... stop... cooking!" she yelled. "I can't stand the smell. And food won't bring Charlotte back or make us a family."

A few days passed and Clarke still hasn't gotten out of bed and hasn't eaten much. Abby checked in on her every day, but she was getting more concerned. She waited until Clarke was asleep and told Lexa she wanted to take bloodwork. She explained to Lexa that weakness, anxiety and changes in appetite can all be caused by an electrolyte imbalance and she wanted to ensure she didn't cause herself to get sick.

While Abby was taking a vial of Clarke's blood, Lexa called Costia to let her know what happened with the adoption and to see if, legally, there was any recourse. Unfortunately, Costia explained that adoption is ultimately a mother’s choice and that she had the right to change her mind.  
She said that she could have changed her mind up until the court had awarded legal custody to her and Clarke. 

"I'm so sorry this happened to you both, Lexa. Unfortunately, being a judge, it is not the first time I have seen this and it is always very painful for everyone involved. The only consolation I can give is that is better it happened now, before you brought the baby home and got attached to him."

The conversation was certainly no consolation, so Lexa hung up and went in to check on Clarke and climbed onto the bed next to her. She didn't understand. Everything was going so good for them. Clarke's mom was here, they were engaged, they were happy with their work and in an instant, it all seemed to fall apart. From her life experience, though, Lexa understood that sometimes things have to fall apart in order to fall together. And she prayed this was one of those times.

\--------

Abby studied the results of the blood test for hours before bed. Why didn't she just test for electrolytes, she asked herself. The results were unexpected and inconclusive, but she needed to confirm there wasn't an underlying issue.

_No, please, she struggled with herself, Clarke couldn't possibly take any more upset. It's probably nothing, she thought._  
_But what if it wasn't? She didn't want to have to explain herself, but she needed more blood to run the tests again._

Abby was so frustrated with herself, she couldn't push it out of her mind. She tossed and turned all night and as soon as she opened her eyes, she rushed over to Lexa's apartment.

Abby walked into the apartment with a worried look on her face, not sure how to approach the situation. She looked exhausted.

"Geez, Abby. You look like you havent slept." Lexa said, offering to pull out a chair for her to sit at the kitchen table. "Can I get you anything? Coffee?"

"Some information, maybe." Abby replied. Lexa? Is Clarke taking any medications that you are aware of?"

"I don't think so. Like what? Is this about her test results?"

"Anti-anxiety medications, fertility medications, medication to treat seizures? Anything you can think of?"

"No, why? What's wrong with Clarke?"

"The test was inconclusive.” she said quietly, refusing to look her in the eye."

 _Why did she feel the need to rush over to say that? Lexa thought. Why did she start a conversation about medications?_

"Lex, I don't want you to worry. I just need to take more blood and repeat the test."

Lexa bit her lower lip, frowning, "No. Not until you tell me what the results were.”

"Lexa...I can't. You both have been through so much and I don't want to give you any potentially false information. Please...just Let me confirm."

"No, Abby. If something is going on, I have the right to know."

"Lexa, listen to me. I am trying to protect you from even more pain than you are already in."

"Remember when you said you didn't know how to repay me for getting you back in touch with Clarke?" Lexa said, implying that she owes her this.

"Lexa...Don't. I am begging you."

"Is she dying? How bad can the news be?"

"Fine! You want my unofficial diagnosis?" Abby said in frustration.

"Yes!"

"Unofficially... You may, in fact, have super sperm." Abby said with a smirk. "But please don't get your hopes up...and do not say anything to Clarke yet."

"Super sperm? Oh my God...are you serious? Clarke is...?"

"I think so... Now can I confirm?"

"Yes, please...go!...go quickly!" Lexa said excitedly, practically pushing Abby out of her chair.


	11. Heartbeat

Abby confirmed the test. Not only was Clarke pregnant, but her hCG levels were increasing exactly as they should for a normal pregnancy. Next step is to have an ultrasound to ensure the embryo is implanted in her uterus.

Lexa sat at her kitchen table, stunned by the news. 

"Abby? Is this really happening? Am I going to be a Mom?"

"Looks like you and Clarke have as good a chance as anyone to be a Mom. And I am going to be a grandma!" Abby said with a smile from ear to ear.

Lexa stood from her chair and wrapped Abby in her arms, holding as tight as she ever has, not wanting to let go. 

"Do you want to tell her?" Lexa asked, secretly hoping that her answer was no. 

"Absolutely not! After all you girls have been through, you deserve to be the one to give the good news."

"Ok. I'm going. I don't want to wait another minute."

Lexa quietly walked into the bedroom and opened the curtains, letting light fill the room.   
Clarke squinted her eyes and put the pillow over her face. "Lexa, please. I'm trying to sleep."

"It is the middle of the afternoon, and you need to get up for one minute," she said, placing a urine sample cup next to her on the nightstand.

"Your mom is worried about you and she just needs a urine sample. Please just do that for me and I will leave." 

"Fine," Clarke huffs, as she throws the covers off her body, grabs the cup from her nightstand and heads to the bathroom.  
Lexa waited outside the bathroom door and as Clarke came out, she handed her the cup, walked over to the window and drew the curtains closed again, immediately darkening the room.

Lexa took the cup to the bathroom down the hall and pulled a pregnancy test that she bought this morning out of a CVS bag. Reading the instructions carefully, she immersed the entire absorbent tip into the urine for 5 seconds. 

_How do people do this? Lexa thought. She already knew the result and 3 minute wait was torture._

Sure enough, after 3 minutes, an unmistakable “YES+” appeared on the display screen.

Lexa walked back into the bedroom and placed the cup and positive pregnancy test on the nightstand and pulled the curtains wide open again.

"Lexa! Please!" Clarke shouted. 

"Shhhhh," Lexa said. "Quiet around the baby..."

"That really isn't funny, Lexa!"

"Look on the nightstand, Clarke." Lexa's heart pounded wildly. _She could hardly contain herself. She wanted to scream out, "Clarke, you're pregnant."_ But she wanted Clarke to have time to process it on her own. 

Clarke looked over to the nightstand and saw a pregnancy test propped against the urine cup.

"No. Lexa... What is this?"

Clarke shot up in the bed to a sitting position. Clarke's breathing became labored as if she was going to have a panic attack. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. Before opening her eyes, she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the test. Her hands were sweating. Her eyes opened just a crack at first, but quickly widened as she read the test.

Clarke didn't cry, she didn't gasp... she just sat in a state of shock.  She couldn't believe there could be a little baby growing inside of her. And not just _a_ little baby...but _her_ baby... _with Lexa_.

She was elated at the thought of her pregnancy, but worried. _What if something went wrong in her pregnancy? What if this was a tubal pregnancy again?_

"Lex, I'm so sorry I pushed you away." Her voice cracked with emotion. "Please. I need you. I can't do this without you."

Lexa quickly silenced her gently by placing his finger on her lips. "Shhh, Clarke, sweetheart, I'm here. We are in this together. For better or for worse...remember? I know what I am signing up for."

"I love you, Lexa." She said, as she patted the bed for her to come sit next to her.

Lexa climbed on the bed, but rather than sit next to her, she straddled her legs. She looked into her eyes and lovingly placed her hand on the back of Clarkes neck and pulled her head forward so their foreheads were touching. Without breaking apart. Lexa placed several small pecks on her lips.

"Clarke, I missed you so much!” Lexa exclaimed, pulling Clarke in closer. 

“Did you miss me?” Lexa asked sadly, hurt that Clarke didnt let her in. 

"You wouldn't kiss me or hold me,” Lexa said with a heavy heart.

Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks with both hands, as she pulled her into another kiss, trying to make up for the pain that was evident in her breaking voice.

Lexa moaned into the kiss, “Mmmm...I'm starting to forgive you, I think” Lexa spoke against Clarke's lips. Lexa kissed her back, deeply and gently. "Yeah.  You are definitely forgiven," she said, looking at Clarke as if she were the most beautiful, most precious thing in the world.

\-------------------

Due to Clarke's previous complications, an appointment for a transvaginal ultrasound was scheduled immediately. The sonographer explained the process to Clarke and Lexa and tried to put Clarke at ease.

Her anxiety was easily detected by her rapid breathing and shaky hands, but the sonographer was a nice woman with a soothing voice, which really helped Lexa to calm down.

"Ok, Clarke," the sonographer said, "try to relax. Use the restroom and once you have emptied your bladder, undress completely from the waist down and put on a hospital gown. Have Lexa give us a shout when you are ready."

"I'll be right outside here," the woman said, smiling at Lexa as she walked out.

"I'm so nervous" Clarke said to Lexa as she opened the bathroom door.

"Everything is going to be fine, babe." Lexa said with a reassuring kiss to Clarkes forehead.

"No matter what, we have each other. Please don't forget that."

As Clarke came out of the bathroom in her paper gown, Lexa grabbed her bare ass where the gown was open.

"Mmm, so sexy," she joked, "Think they will let you bring that gown home?"

"Stop. Be serious!" Clarke said, but the smile on her face let Lexa know that she loved it.

Clarke hopped up on the table and sighed, "Ok. Here we go. Call her in, Lex."

The woman was waiting only a few steps outside the door but Lexa stepped out to quickly chat before they both came back in the room.

"Ok, Clarke. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Just relax and lie back with your knees bent and feet up."

She explained every step of the process as she went along.

"This might feel a little cold... I am going to insert this probe into your vagina. It might feel a little strange as the probe needs to be moved in different positions in order to see everything."

_Is it wrong to be thinking about MY "probe" moving around in there, Lexa thought. Ok, Lexa, mind on the ultrasound. But damn, I miss being in there._

When the woman inserted the probe, Clarke thought to herself, _is it wrong to wish that was Lexa inside of me. Ugh. What is wrong with me?_

"Ok, ladies," the woman said, snapping Clarke and Lexa out of their thoughts, "What you are looking at here are the ovaries."

Clarke and Lexa watched the screen as it scrolled by unrecognizable parts and they were thankful for the woman's play-by-play of Clarke's anatomy.

"Well, this is what you have been waiting for... Right here," she pointed with the cursor, "Is the embryo, which is going to develop into your baby."

"Did you just say ' _develop into our baby_ '?" Clarke asked.

She looked at Lexa who grabbed Clarke's hand, intertwining their fingers , before looking back at the sonographer.

"Yes, Clarke. This right here is the chorionic sac which will hold the fetus, and the yolk sac that will feed the baby before the placenta forms. And it is all very well secured in your uterus, where it should be. "

"Really? How is this possible?" Clarke asked.

Feeling like the mood has lightened, the woman said, "Well, _sometimes_ , when you get with someone with super sperm...," she laughed, not able to finish the sentence.

"I am just kidding, Lexa asked me to say that if things turned out well."

Clarke elbowed Lexa in the shoulder, " You're a dork, Lex."

"Ok, ladies. One last thing here." She marked a spot on the embryo with the cursor, "Do you see that light flickering? That is the baby's heartbeat."

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand tight. Clarke couldn't hold back her tears any longer and Lexa handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes. She turned to look at  Lexa, "I love you so much, babe."

"I love you, Clarke." 

"And I love _you,_   sweet baby," Lexa said, looking at the screen.

\-----------

Clarke and Lexa stopped at the store to buy a "World's Best Grandma" frame for Abby and put the ultrasound picture in it. They were so excited, they wanted to stop at her apartment to give it to her before heading home.

Clarke knocked on the door and Abby looked through the peephole on the door.  Abby hesitated for a moment as she looked back at Marcus sitting on the couch.

"Marcus," she said with uncertainty, "It's Clarke..."

Abby has been dating Marcus Kane since Lexa's proposal dinner and sleeping with him for a few weeks now. She has been keeping it a secret from Clarke, worried that she will feel like she is betraying her father. 

She knew she had to open the door to hear the news, whether good or bad, so she pulled open the door to greet them, "Hi, my two sweethearts!" she said, with a smile so big and unsure that it hurt to look at it, "Come in."

"Hello Lexa...Hello Clarke," Marcus added.

"Hi Marcus," they said, surprised by his presence.

 "Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Clarke said.

"No, no...not at all," Abby said as she reached for Clarke's hand.

Clarke handed Abby a gift bag with the frame in it and as Abby pulled it out, she screamed, "I knew it!" as tears clouded her eyes.

"Marcus, Marcus...look, babe!" she said, tilting the sonogram picture toward him. "I'm going to be a grandma!"

She was so excited, she barely noticed the words coming out of her mouth. _Did she really call Marcus babe in front of Clarke?_

"Clarke? I'm sorry sweetheart. Can we talk about this?" motioning between her and Marcus.

"Mom, it's ok. Do you think we can't see how you guys look at each other?"

"You knew?...but your father?... I should have told you."

"Mom, stop...you deserve to be happy! I love you!"

When they left, Abby hugged and congratulated Lexa followed by Clarke.

Clarke held her mom tight and whispered in her ear, "Later, I want to hear all about Mr. Marcus Kane."  She kissed her mom on the cheek and waved to Marcus as Abby closed the door behind them.

\------------

Clarke stood at the kitchen island, staring at the ultrasound picture. She was overwrought with emotions. She felt like she was turned inside out. 

Lexa walked up behind Clarke and rested her chin on her shoulder, wrapped her arms around her waist and they both studied the picture together.   After a minute, Clarke turned around to face Lexa.

"Lexa? Are we really having a baby?"

"Yes. We're having a baby!" Lexa exclaimed, and she spun Clarke around in a hug, as she peppered her chin, lips, nose, and cheeks with sweet little kisses.

Clarke put her hand on the side of Lexa's face, pulling back to look at her and tenderly brushed her thumb back and forth across her cheek.

"Lex, I want you so bad. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry, baby." she said before placing her lips firmly against Lexa's.

She remained motionless for a moment. Her lips felt so good. Lexa twisted her fingers into the hair at the nape of Clarke's neck and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. She traced Clarke's lips with her tongue, trying to gain access to her mouth. Clarke's lips easily parted and their tongues swirled around each other's. Lexa was so turned on, she bit her lip a little longer and harder than she usually does.

They moaned inside each other's mouths and eventually, Clarke started sucking on Lexa's tongue like it was her cock. As she sucked on her tongue, Lexa's grew harder and harder.  She wrapped her arms around Clarke and walked her backwards in the direction of the bedroom and to the bed. When the back of Clarke's knees hit the bed, Lexa caught her and gently lowered her to the bed and followed her down.

Lexa climbed on top of Clarke's body, supporting herself on her arms and knees as she positioned herself over her.   
With their lips still connected, Lexa lowered herself onto her elbows and flattened her body and legs into push-up position to bring her hard cock closer to Clarke's center.

"Please... fuck me, Lexa. I need you inside me... I need you to fuck me..." Clarke insisted. "Breasts are off limits though...they are so sore."

They both took their clothes off and Lexa started to slowly slide her cock into Clarke. Clarke loved the fullness she felt from Lexa's dick, but again, Clarke insisted, "I want you to fuck me... fuck me really hard!" 

"Babe, are you sure you want it like that?" 

"Lexa, my emotions have been all over the place, and the only thing I want to feel right now is your big, hard dick pounding me. So please just fuck me," she breathed. "You feel so good inside me." 

Lexa didn't wait for her to ask again, she pushed her cock into her hard and fast, over and over, concentrating on nothing but the feel of Clarke beneath her. 

"Your pussy is so wet, Clarke." Lexa moaned.  She knows when Clarke gets like this, she likes when she talks dirty to her.  "

"Is it wet for me? Is that wetness all for my hard dick?"

Keeping her cock buried inside, she lifted Clarke's legs up to make her cock go even deeper. Lexa fucked her hard, pulling her cock nearly all the way out, holding so the tip just filled her lips, then pushing back in hard. Clarke's pussy was pulsing and Lexa felt like she was ready to explode.

"I wanna hear you cum, baby?" Lexa insisted, "Let me hear you."

There was a lot of loud moaning, but her orgasm wasn't happening. Lexa could barely take any more.

She thrusted slow and hard and deep as she moaned in her ear "You like that? You like the way I fuck you? Hmmm? You like the way I cum inside you?"

"I'm gonna make you have so many babies with this cum."

With that last comment, Clarke's legs started shaking uncontrollably, "Oh...my... oh.... fuck...fuuccckkk! Lexa! Cum inside me! Uuhhh...YesYesYes...oohh yes!"   
Lexa rolled to Clarke's side, completely exhausted. 

"The thought of having your baby is such a turn on," Clarke said, and Lexa put a finger under her chin to bring her lips within reach.

She kissed Clarke tenderly, then reached to the nightstand for the sonogram picture and leaned her head in toward Clarke.

"Can you believe this is our baby?" Lexa asked. 

"I'm starting to," Clarke replied.


	12. The Invitation

Because you have believed in them,  
Celebrated with them,  
Loved and encouraged them,

Alexandria Woods  
and  
Clarke Griffin

Invite you to join them as they celebrate the beginning of their adventure together

Wednesday, the twenty eighth of June  
two thousand seventeen

Dinner and dancing immediately following the ceremony  
Bring your dancing shoes!


	13. We Do!

It was a beautiful, clear, sunny morning in June. The air was warm and not too humid...should be a perfect day for pictures in the vineyard. It was certainly a perfect day for a wedding.

June 28th, the day Clarke and Lexa would be married, a day that would change both of their lives for the better.

  
The ceremony was outdoors at a winery in NJ, just outside the city, followed by a reception in the venue's ballroom. The ballroom was decorated with flowers in shades of pink and white. Each table was elegantly decorated with a longer white tablecloth, a shorter pink tablecloth, and a tall vase bursting with flowers.

One side of the ballroom was constructed with floor to ceiling windows through which the wedding arch could be seen. The striking branch archway perfectly reflected the couple’s romantic vision with curly willow branches and a cascade of green vines and loosely arranged bright pink, white and blush flowers. White chairs were perfectly lined along the bright green grass and on each chair was a cone full of rose petals to toss at the brides at the end of the ceremony.

Most of the guests had arrived and Clarke and Lexa were finishing getting ready to walk down the aisle. The dresses hung over the bed in their bridal suite.

Abby helped Clarke get into her dress as Anya doted on Lexa.

Lexa was never so grateful to have Anya there as she laced up the back of her dress. "Lexa, you look stunning," she said, as Lexa tried her damnest to not let any tears ruin her makeup before the ceremony.

Abby followed by saying "Clarke, you are gorgeous and glowing and I am so proud to be your mom."

"And Lexa," Abby said, grabbing her upper arms and turning her to look in her eyes, "I can't wait to call you my daughter. I have already felt it in my heart for some time, but now it will be official."

"Girls, I almost forgot, I have something for you both," Abby remembered. 

Both girls moved closer to Abby as she presented each of them with a bouquet charm.  

"It is your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

You each have a new charm, with old pictures, on a blue ribbon.  Clarke's had a photo of Clarke and her father on one side and an inscription on the other that read "I will always walk with you".  

Lexa had a photo of her mother on one side and her father on the other that she got from Anya.

"For something borrowed, I want you each to borrow some of my happiness, so that for your day, your joy is overflowing."

Everyone was lined up for the Wedding Processional and since nothing in their lives seemed very traditional, this was to be no exception. Both brides were positioned to walk down the aisle.

As the song, "Only Time" by Enya started playing, the guests stood, anxiously awaiting Lexa to take her first step down the aisle.

<https://archive.org/details/EnyaOnlyTime_201611>

Lexa was to walk first, accompanied by Anya who was also their Maid of Honor. Clarke was walked down the aisle by Abby on one side and Marcus on the other.

Lexa arrived at the Wedding Arch first and was able to watch Clarke, as she sure-footedly walked toward her.  She looked like an angel, her hair was pulled up, with loose ringlets, framing her face. Her bright blue eyes locked with the most stunning green eyes and their family and friends faded away. Both girls met in the center of the aisle under the arch and were stunning in their dresses.

Octavia and Raven sat next to each other at the ceremony and Octavia already regretted her decision as she had to continually elbow Raven to keep her from drooling over Anya. _She had know Anya since they were young, but damn, she thought, she is gorgeous._

Standing in front of the archway, bouquets in hand, Clarke and Lexa have never looked happier. The deep, abiding love they felt for one another was written all over their faces.

Lexa felt like she couldn't breathe. Clarke was beyond beautiful, five months pregnant, standing in front of her with their baby growing inside her by the minute and Lexa's heart had never felt as full.

Clarke stood in awe of Lexa. She could not believe how lucky she was to have met this wonderful woman. They faced each other, held hands and looked deep into each others eyes as the officiant read their wedding vows that were chosen by both of them.

"I love and support you for being all that you _are,_ all that you _are not_ and all that you _can be_. Of all the women I have met and known, I choose _you_ to be my partner. I love you and adore you and will cherish you all the days of my life." 

After the vows, Clarke and Lexa planned to present Abby and Anya each with a single rose, as a symbol of eternal gratitude for their unconditional love, their unyielding strengths in times of hardship, and for all the selfless sacrifices they have made for each of them.

Abby was already fighting back tears since she walked Clarke down the aisle and this pushed her over the edge. Clarke kissed Abby on the cheek and thanked her. Abby's brow furrowed, but but the smile on her face showed the true love and happiness that she felt at that moment.

When Lexa handed Anya the rose, Anya said "Mom would be so proud. There is no better match for you," as she kissed her on the cheek.

Lexa and Clarke came back together in front of the arch. The officiant instructed Lexa to go first and place the ring on Clarke's left hand ring finger. As the girls exchanged rings, the officiant spoke the following words:

"With this ring, I give to you my promise, that from this day forward, you shall not walk alone.  
May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home.  
May we walk together through all things.  
May you feel deeply loved, for _indeed,_ you are.  
May you always see your innocence in my eyes.  
With this ring, I give you my heart. I have no greater gift to give.  
I promise I shall do my best. I shall always try.  I feel so honored and blessed to call you mine.  May we feel this joy forever."

Clarke and Lexa deeply locked in their first kiss as wife and wife and as their lips parted, they kept their foreheads pressed together for a moment to whisper their private "I love you's".

Their guests cheered wildly and rose petals filled the air as the officiant announced: "Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present you with Mrs. and Mrs. Woods."

\------------

The reception immediately followed the ceremony. Mrs. and Mrs. Woods danced the first dance to the song "two is better than one" by boys like girls.

<https://youtu.be/ILS6ULfhIhI>

"I can't believe it, we're actually married!" Clarke whispered quietly into Lexa's ear as they moved slowly to the music.

"I know," Lexa replied. "This all seems like a dream to me. I just married the sweetest, most adorable woman in the world. I gained a caring, compassionate woman in my life, who I will be happy to call mom. And, most of all, our daughter got to attend our wedding...and I didn't even have to buy her a dress."

"I love you, Lexa," Clarke said as she rested her head on her shoulder and let Lexa lead her around the dance floor.

Clarke and Lexa were thrilled to watch their family and friends laughing, eating, drinking and dancing.

Raven and Octavia sat at the bar and Octavia rolled her eyes as Raven rambled on and on about Anya.

"Did you see Anya dancing with that guy that Lexa worked with? She's so not into him. Why would she even be dancing with him?"

"I don't know," Octavia answered, "maybe because he asked?"

"Ugh. She can do better."

"Raven, are you serious? Are you jealous of Lexa's sister right now?”

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous? That guy can barely dance."

"Ok," Raven continued, "Let's do this. After we take one more shot and I am cutting in."  
Raven threw back the shot, got off the barstool and shook off her nerves.

As she approached Anya, the pressure immediately dissipated as Anya gave her the "save me" look, so Raven swooped in.

"Hey! Anya...You promised me that dance," she said, looking at her dance partner with a "sorry, not sorry" look.

"You don't mind, do you?" Raven asked as she already placed her one hand on Anya's waist and snaked her arm in between the small space between them to grab Anya's hand.

"Thank you for just now," Anya said, " I couldn't get that guy off the dance floor. We can go sit down in a minute."

"Whoa! Hold on. Why the rush?" Raven pouted.

"I didn't take you for a dancer, Raven. I mean...with your leg and all."

"Hmmm. You'd be surprised how much I can do with this bum leg. It works especially well in a horizontal position," she says, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my God, Reyes. Please say you are not hitting on me? You're my little sister's friend."

"But we aren't little anymore, Anya." Raven said seriously, as she looked deep into her eyes. "And you are stunning."

"I...I can't...," Anya said as Raven continued looking at her with big, brown puppy dog eyes. "Okay...fine. Let's dance."  
  
Even though she couldn't drink, Clarke enjoyed watching everyone else, drinking and dancing and acting silly. She was particularly happy to see her Mom and Marcus dancing and enjoying themselves.

"So, Abby?" Marcus said, as he twirled her around the dance floor. "What do you think? Do you think _you_ will ever get married again?"

Abby almost choked on her own saliva as the question registered and Marcus pulled her in closer.

"What? I don't know. I'm too old to get married again."

"So, it is not something you've _ever_ considered?"

"Well, I don't know, Marcus. I mean...I haven't considered it, but I also never considered I would dance with another man again, either."

"Hmmm. Well you are definitely dancing with another man."

"And I certainly never thought I would be sleeping with another man," Abby added.

"Well, you _have_  indeed slept with another man...and I hope you plan to continue that," Marcus said as he slid his hands down to her her hips and pulled her tighter against his semi-hard erection.

Abby gasped, but Marcus continued, "Is that all you plan to do with me? Dance...and have sex?"

"I...I might also...befallinginlovewithamanandneverthoughtthatwouldhappen," she mumbled as she buried her face into his chest.

"What?" Marcus said, pushing her back so he could see her face, "I couldn't understand..."

"I _said_ I might also be _falling in love_ with a man," and before she could finished the sentence, Marcus captured her lips with his.

\----------

Clarke and Lexa walked amongst their friends and family thanking them for being part of their special day.

"And thank you, too," Lexa said. "Yes, you...the reader. Thanks so much for attending. Clarke and I can tell how excited you are for us to start a life together and for baby Madi to be born."

\--------------

Clarke and Lexa retired to their bridal suite, where Lexa rushed off to the bathroom, and with a sigh of relief, Clarke plopped herself onto the bed. She quickly turned her attention to her aching feet as she slid out of the confines of her heels. Clarke was barely even showing yet, but still her back and legs and feet were weak and sore and she let out a moan as she tried to stretch out on the bed.

As Lexa came out of the bathroom, already changed into sweatpants and a sports bra, she took one look at Clarke and knew she was exhausted. She walked over and unzipped her dress and helped her out of it.  
Clarke propped herself up on a pile of pillows in her bra and underwear, and apologized,

"Lexa, baby...I know it is our wedding night, but I am so tired," She whined. "Not to mention, I can't concentrate on anything except the pain in my feet."

"It's ok, love. I'm tired too," she responded.

"Lay back and put your feet up."

Lexa sat cross-legged and rested Clarke's feet on her lap. With her feet hovering just above her cock, Clarke could tell she had a hard-on under those sweats. Neither of them mentioned her aroused state and Lexa began by massaging Clarke's ankles and calves.

She worked her way down to her aching feet and ran her fingers from her ankles to her toes, across the soles of her feet, then over the tops of both feet. She repeated this motion over and over to get Clarke relaxed, then squeezed along each foot and up her calf.

"How does that feel?" Lexa asked.

"Mmmm...that feels sooo good..." Clarke moaned. "Harder..." she continued.

Lexa squeezed harder and Clarke moaned, "Mmm. It hurts... but please don't stop." she replied, her breath choppy.

Lexa placed her hand under Clarkes heel, feeling the weight of her hand and Clarke's foot on the bulge in her pants. She rocked her ankle in a circular motion, letting her foot glide across her hard dick with each rotation.

Lexa continued rubbing her feet and legs until Clarke was close to sleeping.  
Getting up, she adjusted herself while lifting her feet up towards her lips and softly kissed underneath her toes.

She kissed Clarke's belly on her way up to the pillow next to Clarke and whispered, "Hey, Madi... Your mommies got married today. I think you may have tired her out."

Clarke smiled down at Lexa as her eyelids got heavier and heavier.  Lexa laid her head on Clarke's shoulder and rested her hand on her belly as she drifted off to sleep. Lexa couldn't believe that Clarke was actually her wife. Her amazing, beautiful wife with a glow of motherhood that made her heart melt.

 


	14. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter. If you made it this far, thanks for sticking with this story. Time for me to start on something new.

Clarke was so anxious about giving birth. She had two weeks until her due date.   
Lexa was ecstatic and couldn't wait for the baby to be born.  Of course, Lexa knew she had the easy part of the pregnancy.  She got to take care of Clarke, shop for pretty dresses and wait for her beautiful daughter to arrive. 

They were both so happy when they found out Clarke was pregnant, but Clarke was over it and ready for Madi to be born.  She loved the fluttering feeling that grew into kicks and turns, but now she just wanted to hold her in her arms.   And on a side note, she was ready to get back to her old body.  Sure, her skin was glowing, but she felt tired and fat and unattractive, although Lexa thought she was so sexy pregnant.

After dinner, Lexa led Clarke to a pre-filled bathtub and helped her undress.  Lexa took off her pants so she could sit on the edge of the tub behind her. She eased Clarke into the hot water and put her legs on each side of her body.  She pulled Clarke's hair into a loose bun, exposing her neck and shoulders.  Lexa ran a soapy, warm cloth over her shoulders and down her back and Clarke sighed, leaning back into Lexa.

Lexa leaned down and kissed her shoulders as she ran the washcloth over the top of her chest, down her arms and gently over her breasts. 

Lexa whispered into her ear, "Enjoy your bath," and she kissed the top of her head, lifting her legs out of the water.  "Call me when you're done so I can help you out, OK love?"

Clarke nodded.

As the water started to cool, Clarke called for Lexa to help her up.  As she stepped out of the tub, Lexa wrapped her in a towel and she faced Lexa with a disappointed look.

"Lexa, do you still find me desirable? I mean, you help me in and out of the bath, I am completely naked and you aren't looking at me with the same hungry eyes.  We used to have sex in the bath.  Now you wash my back and shave the areas I can no longer reach.  You think I'm ugly, don't you?"

"What?" Lexa laughs.  "Babe, you can't be serious.  You are gorgeous!  I help you because I love you and I want you to be comfortable."

"But you don't _want_ me."

"How did you come to _that_ conclusion?"

"We haven't had sex in over a month, Lex!"

"Clarke, I wanted to have sex like _every day._   I was just afraid to act upon it because...I don't know." She closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on her cheek.  "I guess I didnt want to push you, and you didn't seem interested."

"Lexa, I want you so bad.  I _am_ interested, but what are we going to do with this thing in the way," she says, grabbing her giant pregnant belly.  

"I'm sure i can work around that," Lexa said with a sly smile. 

They looked into each other's eyes and simultaneously kissed each other on the lips. 

"I love you, Clarke." Lexa said, placing her hand on her cheek.

Clarke melted into her touch and closed her eyes, wanting to savor the moment, then she felt her lips press against hers again.  They kissed deeper, entwining their tongues and exploring each other's mouths.  Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and placed it over her rock hard dick. 

"Do you still think I am not attracted to you?" she asked. 

Clarke let out a whimper as she gently stroked the length of her.  Clarke held their lips together as she slowly pushed Lexa backwards toward the bed.

As the back of her legs hit the bed, Lexa broke the kiss, pulling off her shirt and dropped Clarke's towel to the floor.  She stared at her huge breasts in awe as she licked her lips.  Clarke reached out to pull Lexa's pants off her hips and Lexa stepped out of them, freeing her throbbing cock. 

Clarke climbed onto the bed and Lexa turned her to the side to spoon her.  Lexa wrapped her arm around her and began gently caressing her breasts, running her hands over them and lightly pinching the nipples. Clarke whimpered and Lexa stopped, fearing that she had hurt her. 

"Please don't stop," Clarke said as she pushed back to feel Lexa's firm length pressed against her ass.

Clarke opened her legs and waited for Lexa to put it inside her.  Being pregnant, she was wetter than ever and Lexa slid in easily.  She started slowly to let Clarke adjust to her lenth and thickness.  Clarke shivered as Lexa's  thick dick massaged the walls of her pussy. 

Lexa grabbed her hips to thrust deeper with each stroke.  Clarke moaned with each thrust, her hormones out of whack.  She felt pure bliss with each movement and also felt like tears would burst out from beneath her eyelids at any second.

"Lexa, I can't take this anymore.  I need you to fuck me.  Hard."

"Babe.  I don't know....I don't think... are you sure."

"Please, Lex.  Show me how much you want it."

Lexa picked up the pace and began fucking her hard and fast.

"Uuuhhh," Lexa groaned, "I love these fucking huge tits.  You are so sexy.  I could fuck you all day."

Lexa kept pounding her pussy and could tell Clarke was close when Clarke reached down and rubbed her own clit furiously.  Lexa felt her pussy tighten and she pulled most of the way out and then plunged as deep into her as hard as she could.

Then a strike of pain hit her, and she cried out.  "Oww, fuck, Lexa. It hurts. Wait!"

Lexa immediately pulled out, "Oh God, did I hurt you?  I'm so sorry."

"No, babe.  It wasn't you.  I think it was a contraction," Clarke told her, motioning for her to put it back in as the pain quickly subsided.  

Clarke was still rubbing her clit hard and fast and Lexa pushed back in.  Lexa picked up where they were, fucking her hard and fast, until Clarke screamed out and a burst of warm, wet liquid flooded out over Lexa's cock, soaking the sheets.

Lexa quickly pulled out again and jumped back.  "Oh my God, did you just?...did you squirt?"

"No," she laughed, "I hate to burst your bubble, but...ummm...  I think my water just broke."

"Holy shit!" Lexa yelled, jumping out of bed, throwing her pants on over her still hard cock. 

She suddenly felt dizzy and weak.  

"What should we do?  Hurry up, Clarke, get up!” 

"Lex, relax.  The baby isn't going to just slide right out.  We have time."

"We don't even have bags packed.  I'm calling your mom and throwing stuff in our bag."

Clarke thought it was adorable how nervous Lexa was.  She was more worried about her giving birth than Clarke was.

\----------

Clarke had been in the delivery room for ten hours now and it was finally time.  Clarke is panting and out of breath and ready to push.  She was already exhausted and wrapped in pain and sweat. 

At the doctor's instruction, Clarke took a deep breath and pushed.  With each contraction she pushed again, crushing Lexa's hand in hers, muscles tightening to lift her entire upper body off the bed.  The next few pushes revealed the crown of Madi's head at the opening of her vagina. 

“Lexa, I can’t! I wanna stop!  I'm so tired.” Clarke said, looking at Lexa with desperation.  

"You can do this, sweetheart.  Just one more.  Please dont give up now.  I can see Madi's head.  One more push," Lexa said and Clarke nodded.

The whole scene was so surreal. Then Clarke gave one last long push and their baby girl was born and let out a big cry.

"Oh my God!  She's here! You did it!" Lexa cheered and as soon as Madi heard the familiar sound of Lexa's voice she stopped crying.  

The doctor placed the baby on Clarke's chest.  Tears mixed with the sweat on her face, yet she smiled bigger than Lexa had ever seen.  Madi was so beautiful.  She had thick dark hair and sparkling blue eyes.  She also had Lexa's pillowy lips.  She was a perfect blend of them both.

As they cleaned up the baby, Lexa ran out to the waiting room and told Abby, Marcus, Raven and Octavia who were impatiently waiting.  Abby ran over and held Lexa tight. 

"How is she?" Abby asked, "Is Clarke okay?  And Madi?"

"Clarke was _amazing!_   She was strong and brave and when Madi laid on her chest, I have never seen her happier.  And Madi is perfect!  Wait until you see her.  She has Clarke's dazzling blue eyes.  She is so gorgeous!" Lexa gushed.

Everyone spent the afternoon oohing and aahing over the newest member of the family, but the best part of the day was when it was just the three of them.  Alone... together as a family. 

Clarke rested as she watched Lexa cuddle and rock Madi, and watched Madi take in the world around her with her big blue eyes. 

"Madi, your mommy was so brave today," Lexa whispered.  "My life has been amazing since I found her and I hope your life is even more amazing.  We love you so much!"

Madi drifted off to sleep as Lexa spoke and she laid her in the bassinet.  Lexa tiptoed over to Clarke and laid in the bed next to her and pulled her into her chest.

"I love you so much, Clarke!"

"I love you, Lexa!" 

And in unison, they both whispered, "We love you, Madi."


End file.
